Loser
by MissGraycey
Summary: Ally Dawson just moved to Miami from New York. She used to be shy and quiet, now she speaks her mind. She hates Austin's guts and he hates her too. Ally's different, she isn't falling for famous Austin, or his best friend good-guy Dallas. She doesn't care, really. But why? Why is Austin so mean? Will he EVER change? (Rated T for safety)
1. New

**Hi guys! So this is my brand new story! I'm super excited and I hope you like it. So, ere are a few pointers:**

**1. Dallas and Austin are best friends**

**2. Ally's dad is never at home.**

**3. Ally is usually shy, but around some people she's naturally confident.**

**4. Dez doesn't exist.. (Sorry Dez fans!)**

* * *

***Ally***

Earphones in, music blaring, that's how I like it. With my earphones in, my phone in my mouth (I know, right) and my suitcases and bags being hauled with me, I trudged up the stairs. I kicked my bedroom door open and dumped everything onto the floor. _Great_, I thought. _A new city, a new school, a new home._ I already miss New York. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. I saw someone walk into my room and I yanked my earphones out of my ears.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently without looking at the person.

"Oh, I'm going off to that convention now, Als. I'll be back soon." I heard my father say.

I didn't reply. Why would I need to? He's always off somewhere, doing something. I sat up. I looked around me. Everything was unfamiliar. I began to unpack my clothes first. I pulled dress after dress, endlessly unpacking and packing clothes away. My shoes were no laughing matter either. It took me about three hours before I could even start on anything else.

Once everything was unpacked, I tried to take it all in. Sure, my new room looks amazing, but it will never be the same as my old one back in New York. Something smelled horrible. I sniffed around, but it was everywhere. "Wait.. It's me!" I said aloud. I wrinkled my face in disgust and made a beeline straight to the bathroom. The shower was hot. It felt good, really good. We had been on the road for a day and I hadn't been able to shower. The unpacking and carrying boxes didn't help either. I ran off into my bedroom, only draped in a freshly unpacked towel. I changed into a dress and boots and made my way out of the door. The new Sonic Boom was better, though. The old one was in a tiny shop, at least we can move in here. I ran down the stairs, down to the store and out through the front door. The warm breeze made my hair dance around. I walked through the mall, taking it all in. _Man, this is so much better than New York! _Ugh, I should stop contradicting myself.

I walked over to an ice cream parlor. "Hi, I'm Trish!" a short Latino girl said from behind the counter. "Ally," I smiled. Sure, I'm nervous around strangers, but I was actually fine around Trish.

"One scoop of chocolate ice-cream, please" I said.

"Wow, you're the person who has said please all day! How come I've never seen you here? You on vacation?" she asked as she scooped ice cream into a cone.

"Nah, I've just moved here," I said whilst looking at my iPhone.

"Oh, cool! Here, I'll show you around." Trish said as she passed me my ice cream and I payed her.

"But you're working-"

"It doesn't matter, I don't hold jobs for more than a few days anyways" Trish said nonchalantly. She grabbed me by the wrist and led me around the entire mall, describing every single thing in detail. I looked at my phone.

"It was great meeting you, but I've gotta go now.." I said and scurried back off to Sonic Boom, and, for the next few years, my home too. I unlocked the door. It wouldn't open at all. I grunted.

"Stupid damn doors!" I moaned aloud. I tugged on the door, the force sending me flying backwards into a passer-by. I quickly jumped up.

"S-sorry! The-the door-" I stammered only to be interrupted by the blonde guy.

"Be more careful next time." he warned and walked away. I saw a mob of girls following him, one blonde eventually latching onto him like a scantily clad barnacle, if that makes sense at all. I picked my phone up and walked inside and up the stairs. I walked into the living room.

"Who are you?" I asked, shocked.

"Dallas, I'm your nwighbour. I work at the cellphone accessory cart, too." The guy with floppy brown hair and a soft voice said.

"And you're here because-?" I asked.

"Your dad asked me to keep you company. He's uh, nice" Dallas replied.

"Yeah, but he isn't usually here, he doesn't care." I simply stated.

"Oh." was all that Dallas managed to say.

I strolled off into the kitchen. "Want some Coke?" I called. "I hope you mean the drink!" He laughed. I came back with two glasses. Dallas was looking at a photo album. "What's this?" he asked. I snatched the album away from him. "Uh, I don't know why that was there. Please tell me you didn't see-" I said before wincing. "Your baby photos?" Dallas finished the sentence and chuckled. "Come on, they're cute." he said.

"Like you." I said very quietly.

"What?" he asked, seeming confused.

"Nothing" I said too quickly.

**The next day, at school**

I walked into the large office. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I just transferred here from New York" I said nervously.

The secretary suddenly piped up, "Ah! Ally! Here, honey, here's your gym kit, schedule, map and locker combination." I looked at her name tag; Mrs. Ryan. 'Thank you, ma'am!" I said as I quickly walked out of the office. Finding my locker was a huge task. I had to ask people where locker number 8 was. Nobody knew. As I walked through the crowded hallway, people stopped and looked at me. Silence. I was confused. I'm nothing special! Actually, back in New York,everyone told me that I'm ugly.

I finally found locker number 8, it was right next to the English classroom. I heard a bell ring loudly. I looked down at my map and schedule. "Ahh, Free lesson" I said to myself. I made my way to room 108 where the Free Lesson would be held (after getting lost and going into the wrong classrooms, of course!). I looked around the classroom. _Woah_, I thought. There were couches, tables and a vending machine. _A vending machine? _I saw Trish sitting on a couch so I made my way over to her.

"Hey Trish!" I said happily, "I never knew you came here" I added.

"Oh yeah! Hi Ally," Trish exclaimed and jumped up to hug me. She smiled and gestured for me to sit down too.

"This school is amazing!" I said excitedly.

Trish rolled her eyes playfully. She suddenly jumped up. I got up too.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked mad and annoyed.

"Him." Trish snarled as a blonde guy came over to us. "What do you want, **Austin**?" Trish said his name as though it was poison.

"I came to see who the new chick was," Austin shrugged. I heard some girls sighing and swooning in the corner of the room.

"Ally. Ally Dawson. And you are?" I said monotonously.

"Austin. Oh, I thought you'd know me." he said.

"Nope." I said, still not caring or knowing.

"Famous internet sensation?" Austin informed me.

"Oh, I know you now, you were also rude to me yesterday." I said, remembering him. His name's Austin Moon, his songs have been top of the charts for 8 weeks now.

"Everyone does," Austin gloated.

"Wow, you don't sound like an egomaniac _at all_," I said sarcastically. "But I'm not gonna be fangirling over you because I don't care. You're just another person." I stated.

"You go girl!" Trish said to me. "Now, you, Austin.. You should just go." Trish said.

"Woah, what's up with you and Austin?" I asked.

"I don't like him. All of the girls fall for him, okay, he's famous, but whatever. He's a heart breaker, avoid him. I don't think he's ever really liked a girl. Ever." Trish ranted.

I wasn't shocked. He seemed like an idiot. I saw Dallas coming to us. Austin was still by us. _Stubborn donkey_, I thought. Dallas flipped his hair and more girls swooned.

"Yeah, that's Dallas. He's Austin's best friend. He's the good guy, girls love him. You don't have to avoid him. But, he hasn't dated or liked anyone for two years now." Trish whispered to me. I nodded.

_Okay, so these must be the popular guys._

"Hey Ally" Dallas smiled.

"Wait- you know her?" Austin seemed shocked.

"Yeah, she's my neighbour. She's pretty cool," Dallas told Austin. Austin looked unimpressed, probably hoping Dallas would hate me too.

"Uh, guys, we're still here." Trish pointed out.

"Oh, sorry." Dallas apologized as the two of them walked off. Austin was flirting with a redhead, Dallas was just talking to his friends, brushing the girls off.

***Lunch**

"I don't care, don't make me move if I don't wanna," I said, about to have a sip of my orange juice.

"It's my seat!" a blonde whined.

"Listen, Ally, we should just let them go." Trish whispered. I shook my head.

I looked at the group standing before us; Dallas, Austin, Blonde bimbo #1, fake blonde bimbo 32, redhead and black haired girl.

"Whatever, I don't care. Move." I said, not bothered, not caring.

The blonde girl took my juice out of my hand.

"What the firetruck do you think you're doing?" I spat out.

"This, my name's Katy by the way." she said before squeezing the juice all over the front of my dress.

_The one day I choose to wear a white dress_, I thought. I stood up.

"I'm not moving. Go away, little girl. Your orange juice tricks don't scare me." I said.

"Uh, Ally," Trish poked me and I turned to her, "Your dress is going see through.." she said quietly, but Katy heard.

"Aw, I can see your bra, what a shame," Katy said, pretending to pout.

"Enough, Katy." Dallas said to her.

"At least I don't stuff mine with tissues, hon." I said.

The whole cafeteria turned to us, encircling us so that they could see the scene unfold. Austin wrapped his arm around Katy and said,

"Move now. **Or else**."

"Or else _what_?" I said, standing my ground. Trish fiddled with her muffin wrapper, not sure what to do.

"Austin, **don't**." I heard Dallas say in a low voice.

Austin reached for my tray to mess my food all over me. I stiffly held onto the tray and shoved it in his direction. My smoked chicken salad and dressing went all over his clothes as he fell back.

"Go." I said adamantly.

They began to walk away when Dallas came up to me. He took his jacket off.

'Here," he said softly.

"Th-thanks," I said and put his jacket on.

_Boy, was this dress clinging to me._

"No problem. Anything for a friend," he said and smiled.

I heard a few 'aww's' from the crowd. I sat back down next to Trish. "Girl, you've got nerve.." she said proudly.

"Nah, I just don't give in easily." I said and chuckled.

...

I walked back through the mall to get back to Sonic Boom. I walked into the store.

"Hey dad," I said as I tossed my bag onto the floor behind the counter.

"Hey, Als," he said, distracted by a customer. There must have been about fifty people in the store.

I walked over to the practice room (open to customers) and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and sighed. I suddenly had a really bad stomach cramp. I hate being a girl.

I looked up again.

I rubbed my eyes.

What?

No. No. NO.

I didn't even make a noise. I just stood there, holding onto the door handle.

* * *

**Hey there! I hope you liked it! This was just an introduction to my silly little story. I hope it goes somewhere further in the future. I know it was short :(**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**

**Song of the day: The Love Club by Lorde.**

**What's yours?**


	2. Resurface It All

**Hi guys! I'm back! This chapter is basically just a filler until Chapter Three.. There won't be much drama (if any at all!). **

* * *

I just stood there, my hand on the doorknob, my songbook in the other. I furrowed my brow, did a double take and cocked my head. I walked over to the person playing the piano and singing. Could it be-?

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

The person turned around. Yeah, I was right.

"Ally?" Austin squeaked, his voice rising an octave.

I repeated my question. "Why are you in here? I put the sign up saying 'Busy, do not use'.."

"Uh, I, uh-" he began to say.

'Wait- were you_ singing_?" I asked, curious.

"No, don't make assumptions about my personal life, get out." He said defensively.

"Uh, Austin, this is _my_ room.." I reminded him.

"Oh, then whatever, Amanda." He said and walked out of the room.

"It's Ally, and you know that!" I yelled after him.

I sat down on the piano bench. I flipped through some sheet music, trying t play, but I couldn't tonight. I just couldn't. I sighed. My first day wasn't so great.I got up, lacking any motivation to play, and walked over to the full length mirror. I looked a mess. The front of my dress was stained orange, my hair was wet, and I had food on my dress (thanks, Austin).

_'Wait, why am I still wearing Dallas's jacket?'_ I thought. I ran out through the store, knocking a small child with a trombone over. I stopped running and walked over to the Cellphone Accessory Cart, hoping Dallas would still be there. I approached the cart calmly.

"Oh, hi Dallas. I still have your jacket," I said and handed it over to him.

"Thanks, Ally." He said and smiled warmly. I picked a shiny phone cover up, examining it.

"Do you know where Trish is working today? I need to find her." I asked.

"Nah, she's hard to keep up with," Dallas shrugged. I put the phone cover down. I decided to try my luck and go over to the coffee shop to check if Trish was there. I walked into the 50's themed store and went straight to the cashier.

"Hey Trish," I said.

"Hey Als, can I call you that.. Als?" she went on.

"Yeah, I guess.." I said.

"Listen, I'm going to quit. I'm gonna go find a better place to work at my co-workers are idiots.." Trish said as she threw her apron onto the counter and sped out the door.

_Boy, for such a little person, she sure could move quickly. _I leaned on the counter and looked around.

"Is anybody gonna take my order?" I said aloud. I heard someone come crashing towards the till, mumbling and cussing. I scrolled through the messages on my phone, typing away happily. My texting was interrupted by a cough, a rude one might I add.

*cough*

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted." I said whilst still looking at my phone.

"Your order?" an almost familiar voice said.

Still looking at my phone,I replied. "Yeah, can I have, um.. A cappuccino, no sugar, to go and a bagel?"

"Mm'hmm. That'll be $4.78, ma'am," the cashier said, sounding bored.

I dug in my purse, just to find a $5 note. I looked up from my phone to hand the cashier the note.

"Austin? You _work_ here?" I asked.

"Wait.. I just called you.. Ma'am?" Austin looked like he was going to vomit.

I took my cappuccino and bagel and left the shop, eager to be anywhere but there. I walked briskly back to the store, trying not to spill my cappuccino. I reached the store in time. I took a sip of it and left the bagel on the counter.

"Hey dad, got you a bagel, can't talk, going upstairs" I said as I rushed past.

**8pm:**

I tried to concentrate on my homework, but to no avail. I sighed and flicked on the tv to watch The Scoop.

**"Austin Moon has been seen with his new girlfriend, Katy Grey, at school recently. He was seen hugging her, comforting her. The two have been seen like this on more than one occasion.."**

I turned onto a better channel. Honestly, who cares about his love life? I don't. All of these stupid little fangirls following his every move have already begun to annoy me to no end. I flicked through the channels until I saw my favourite TV show- The Walking Dead. Yeah, I know it only returns on February 9th, but I'll just watch re-runs until then. I grimaced and covered my face with a pillow when they found Sophia.. Poor Sophia.

I turned the tv off and looked through my phone. I saw a few messages from my friends back in New York. I decided that I had to text Trish.

*** Hey Trish, what was up today? You seemed kinda off.. I know Austin works at the Coffee Cup too, but what else? **

**-Ally***

I felt myself drifting into a deep sleep, soon being enveloped by the darkness and held in its clutch 'till morning.

_My feet pounded against the ground, hitting it harder and harder the longer I went. _

_My heart was trying to escape from my chest, I was sure of it. _

_I heard the buzzing, the loud, terrible buzzing. I gradually slowed down and came to a halt. I looked all around me, confused. _

_Everybody stared at me, shocked. _

_I lifted my hand to my forehead to wipe away the beads of sweat lingering there before I could continue running._

_I pulled my hand back, it was red. I continued to run, not stopping. I heard my name being called from somewhere in the crowd, "Ally!" "Ally!". I dropped to my knees. The buzzing stopped._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I realized that I had fallen asleep on the sofa. I sat up, my arms hugging my legs. The dream wasn't lasting as long as it used to. I don't know why I had it, it just.. It just happens.

**- 6 months later, November**

I walked into school, alone. I've been alone for a while now. Trish has been too busy with her boyfriend, _Trent_. Sure, he's nice and all, but what about your best friend? The one who has been there for you through thick and thin? For some reason, even though Trent has been in her life for a month, he's more important.

I walked into English and sat at the back of the class. Dallas came and sat next to me. "Hey, Ally" he said and smiled his cheesy grin.

"Hey Dallas!" I greeted him.

"Where are Austin's bimbos?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, he asked them to leave him alone. Especially Katy- that girl was spreading rumours about him." Dallas whispered whilst scribbling on his notepad.

"Oh, wow." I said, completely understanding.

"Right class, would you open your textbooks onto page 53.." Mrs Noble said.

Austin whispered something to Dallas which made him laugh.

"Care to share anything with us, Mr. Moon?" the teacher said sternly.

Austin shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. I rolled my eyes. He was probably mocking me again.

After class, Trish decided to finally come up to me.

"Hey Als, sorry I've been ignoring you, really," Trish said quietly.

"Yeah, cool. Well, I'm going to the cafeteria, it's lunch" I said to Trish.

Trish came with me.

"Ally, here, I made this for you." Trish said as she handed me a bracelet.

"Besties fo'evs? Aww, Trish, don't make me cry!" I said and hugged her.

We sat down at the plastic table, munching away happily (with Trent, of course).

"Hey, mind if we sit with you?" Dallas asked and smiled. Alongside him were Austin and Kira, his newest girl, I assumed. Austin looked mad as always, his face a bitter stone statue.

"Yeah, sure," I said in between mouthfuls of food.

Dallas sat next to me, Kira next to him and Austin right across from me.

"Ally, homecoming's on Saturday!" Trish said to me.

"I don't think I'm gonnna go, Trish.." I said adamantly.

"But why?" she pouted.

"First, I don't have a date. Second, I can't dance. Third, the last prom I went to was miserable." I said, using my fork to stir around my noodles.

"Oh come on! Go stag then." Trish whined.

"Trish, I'm NOT going to Homecoming." I said adamantly.

She raised both hands defensively. "Fine, but girl,it would be so magical."

"Mm'mm," I said as I ate some more.

Kira suddenly piped up, "Austin, we need to colour co-ordinate our outfits for Homecoming on Saturday!" Austin groaned and stabbed at his chicken with his fork. Dallas laughed at him and whispered something.

"The bet is off. I can't take it. Here's your fifty bucks," Austin said to Dallas and handed him money. Trish, Kira and I turned to Austin and Dallas.

"What bet?" Kira asked unknowingly.

"Listen, Kira, you're a great girl, but this was a bet.. I-" Austin said and stopped.

Kira stood up, seething with anger. Wow, Austin really does charm and anger girls..

"You're just another idiot who can't commit to anything. You won't change- you never will. You won't find a girl. Prepare for a lonely life.." Kira said to him as she stormed off.

Trish and I just looked at the guys. Trent laughed, so did Dallas. However, Austin did not. He sat there with a face like thunder, not eating.

"It's all your fault, Ally." Austin said darkly.

"My fault?" I said loudly, "How is it **MY** fault?"

"You stood up to me on the first day. Nobody does that. NOBODY." Austin muttered.

"Well, sorry I'm not a stupid little bimbo like the girls that you date." I said calmly.

"You just don't have it. Guys don't like you. You're not good enough." Austin shot back.

I got up and left, leaving my tray, my friends and that stupid Austin. I don't care.

I walked over to the courtyard that nobody every went to. I sat down on the bench. I didn't care that it was raining. The rain felt good against my skin, pitter-pattering everywhere. I realized that I didn't have a jacket, only a measly top.

_'No matter how cold it is, it will never be as cold as Austin's heart_.' I thought bitterly.

"Ally?" I heard a soft voice say.

I continued staring at the suddenly interesting rose garden.

Dallas sat beside me.

"Listen, Ally. Austin hasn't always been like this. Something happened." Dallas explained.

"No wonder he's such a jerk," I said angrily.

"Listen, as cute as you are when you're mad, you can't be mad forever." Dallas said softly.

"Mm, wait.. Did you just call me cute?" I said, blushing.

"Yeah, I did. I shouldn't tell you-" Dallas started.

"Tell me what?" I asked inquisitively.

"This," Dallas said. I was confused.

He suddenly leaned in. Our lips met for a few seconds before we both pulled away out of shock.

"Sorry, you're just that cute," Dallas said and smiled a bit.

I couldn't say anything.

_What?_

"Listen, I like you, practically everybody knows, but I can't.. Someone else likes you. Well, more than one, two other guys. Sorry," he rambled on.

I touched my lip lightly.

"It's okay," I whispered.

Dallas leaned in to kiss me again, I didn't refuse. I let him.

**_"Dallas?"_** a voice asked, surprised and hurt.

* * *

**Ah, that's it!** **The chapter was quite boring, it will get better! **

**Anyways.. Who are the guys?**

**Why doesn't Ally wanna go to Homecoming?**

**So many questions..**

**I don't have the answers either though! :)**

**-Review**

**-Follow**

**-Favourite **


	3. Fight It

**Chapter 3 is UP! I wrote this chapter twice, my computer died the first time, then the servers were down on the second time! Well, this is back and it's your belated Christmas present :D (haha, cheapskate)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I turned around.

"Katy?" Dallas said.

Austin came out to the courtyard behind her.

"I came to see what was going on.." Austin trailed off. Austin glared at me.

"What?" Austin scowled at me.

"Go away, Austin." I said to him and turned around.

I watched Dallas get up and walk towards Austin. He said something quietly and Austin nodded and laughed. I got up and walked away. There was no way that I would ever be in Austin's presence if I had a choice. I walked around the corner, my head down, trying not to get too wet. I finally reached the hallway and walked over to my locker.

..

I rummaged through my folder, looking for my homework. I heard a cough from above me.

"Miss Dawson, do you have your homework assignment here or not?" Mrs Ryan questioned.

I looked up. "I can't find it, ma'am.." I said nervously.

"You've got detention after school. I'm disappointed in you, Ally." She scolded.

The class was shocked. I, Ally Dawson, have never been in trouble, let alone detention before. Mrs Ryan's attention was caught by someone else.

"Mr. Moon! Late again, I see." Mrs. Ryan pulled a late slip out of her desk and said, "You know the drill. Detention."

Austin rolled his eyes and walked over to his seat in front of me. He turned around.

"I need a pencil," he said and took one of my pencils.

"You are an idiot, I hope you know that." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, and you're an ugly nerd that no guy would ever like." Austin shot back.

"Did you know that your precious little girlfriend is pregnant?" I snarled.

"She's not, you stupid little cow" he replied.

"What did you say about me?" Katy said from next to Austin.

"Ally said that you're pregnant!" Austin laughed.

Katy shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable.

"Katy, you're not-?"

"It's Brad's." Katy whispered to Austin.

"We're over." Austin simply said and glared at me.

He turned around again. "Ally, it's always your fault, you ruin everything." He said loudly.

All of our classmates turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"It's not, Austin! Maybe you're just a weak little jerk. Did you ever think of that?" I retorted.

Austin grunted and faced the front of the classroom. He snapped my pencil and threw it back at me.

Trish poked me in the ribs. I turned to her.

"What?" I whispered.

"Hello to you too. What happened during lunch?" Trish whispered back.

"Nothing," I said and looked back at my notes.

"Ally, I know you.. It wasn't just nothing." Trish interrogated me.

The bell rang for the end of school. I jumped up out of my chair and gathered my books. I shoved them into my bag and walked off. Trish ran after me.

"Tell me, Ally!" Trish begged.

I stopped by my locker. "Fine. I went outside." I said.

"And..?"

"Dallas was there."

"AND?"

"And we talked."

"That's it?"

"Yup.."

"I don't believe you, Als."

"Fine, Katy and Austin came. Austin was a cow, so I left."

"ALLY!"

"That's all, Trish."

I slammed my locker door shut and walked to the detention room. Trish didn't follow me, she just grunted and walked off. I went inside the room and looked around. _Man, I do not belong here_. I sat in the only available seat left- of course it had to be next to Austin.

The time went by slowly. I stared at the whiteboard in front for what seemed like hours until the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat as quickly as I could and dashed out the door. I ran through the mall, checking my watch as I ran. I ran past the Cellphone Accessory Cart.

"Oh, hey Dallas!" I called as I ran past him.

I ran into Sonic Boom and threw my bag down behind the counter. The new employee was facing the other way, talking to a customer.

"Hi, I'm Ally!" I said in a friendly voice.

He turned around to greet me back.

"Hey, I'm- wait, you work here?" Austin exclaimed.

"My dad owns the store.."

"Oh, great," Austin muttered under his breath, "Now you're gonna get your dad to fire me."

"I heard that! And no, I wouldn't. I'm not like that." I shot back.

"Oh, you would." Austin snarled.

I saw a man coming towards the till with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi sir, how can I help you?" I said happily.

He didn't reply.

'_Gee, people these days.'_

I watched him as he pulled out his wallet.

'_That's not a wallet..'_

"Give me all of the money! NOW!" The man yelled.

I looked at the objects in his hand- a gun. It was pointed at my head; I could see u the barrel. His knuckles went white and his hands shook as he clasped onto the gun. I was paralyzed with fear- I couldn't move. The customers in the store fled, screaming and shouting. I heard somebody calling the cops. Austin moved next to me, trying to push me out of the way.

"Sir, you don't need to do this," he said calmly.

"Shut up, kid!" The man yelled.

I stood still as the man tightened his grip on the gun.

"The money!" He demanded.

I stood still like a deer in headlights. Austin stared at the man angrily. The man squeezed back on the trigger. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing what would happen next.

'_Here we go.'_

The man grunted. "Stupid gun."

I sighed out of relief. His gun failed him, my luck had helped me. His face twisted, making him look even scarier. He still held his gun. I wasn't scared anymore. What could he do to me? Nothing. He reached out to me, still holding his gun. He hit me over the head with the butt of it. It sent me flying backwards into the counter. I looked up, although my vision had become blurry. I heard sirens and shouting. My vision became clearer as the police stormed the place, ready to arrest the man.

Two people picked me up and carried me somewhere.

..

I woke up, my head throbbing and my body aching. I opened my eyes slowly. The light burned them, making me close them again. I heard two males talking nearby. I sat up slowly, trying not to hurt myself anymore. The people came over to me.

"Are you okay?" Dallas said.

"Of course she isn't! She's been hit over the head with a gun and knocked out." Austin replied.

"It's fine, just leave." I coughed.

"Ally, we can't leave you here alone." Dallas insisted.

"Then Trish can come," I whispered.

"She's in detention again. I'm surprised you're not." Austin remarked.

"Austin, I know you're my best friend, but you need to relax and stop being do harsh. You didn't even like-"Dallas said. Austin gave Dallas a dirty look as if to say "stop".

I got up off the sofa, wincing in pain.

"Where are you going?" Dallas asked.

"To change into something comfortable because my top has a bloodstain on it now. You should go," I called as I walked upstairs to my room.

I changed quickly and walked off to go back downstairs. On the way, I passed a mirror and saw my reflection.

Bruises.

Cuts.

Marks.

I ran into the bathroom to wash my face. It stung as the cold water touched my face. My face burned and soon became numb after a few minutes. I dried it off with a fluffy towel and went back downstairs. I saw Dallas and Austin hanging out by the counter and Katy standing in the middle of the store doing nothing.

"What are you doing here, Katy?" I asked as I ambled down the stairs.

"I came to talk to you," she said.

I walked over to her; I could smell her overly strong perfume from the staircase.

"Quickly." I instructed her.

"You must stay away from Austin, he's mine." Katy barked.

"First of all, I'll gladly stay away from that rat, and second, you guys aren't even dating anymore." I responded.

"We will be soon, you'll see. And I know you like him, I can see it in your stupid little eyes. You don't have a chance with him, he only goes for hot girls like me," she smirked.

"For fluff's sake, Katy! I don't like him and I never will!" I yelled at her.

Austin and Dallas turned around and watched us.

'Oh, come on, nunu, everyone knows that you absolutely adore Austin! But he's mine, he always will be." She screeched loudly.

"I don't! Everybody keeps asking me if I do, but I don't! I don't go for guys like Austin that keep flirting with girls because they like their face or the fard that's on it. He doesn't care about her, he cares about her looks! He's the most disgusting, repulsive, selfish pig out there." I said loudly.

"Fard?" she asked, confused.

"Make-up, read a dictionary, bimbo."

"Ugh, whatever. He's mine anyways." She screeched.

"I DON'T CARE!" I called after her. My head began to thump from the argument.

"You're no prize either, shorty," Austin responded as he stormed off.

Dallas gave me an apologetic look and followed Austin, presumably to calm him down.

I sighed and locked up the store. I phoned my father to ask how he was doing in Texas, but the phone just rang endlessly with no answer.

'_My life sucks, I hate it.'_

..

**-Saturday, 10am**

I lay on the beach lounger , listening to the waves crashing around to greet the shore, and then they would pull back again. I blocked my eyes from the sun. That's the only problem with the beach- too much sun.

"Trish, do you have my sunglasses?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she dug in her bag, "Here." She passed my glasses over to me from where she lay on her towel on the sand and I slid them on.

I let my hand drop to the floor. I picked up a handful of sand, letting it slip through my fingers.

"Trish, I'm still not tanning.." I whined.

"Girl, it takes a few hours." She laughed and sat up.

"I'll get skin cancer!" I said.

"Do you want to be a hottie or not?" Trish questioned.

"Yes," I sighed.

"I'm gonna go and grab some snacks. Want anything?" Trish asked.

"I'm fine, I have water here," I said, gesturing to my bag.

Trish walked off, money in hand. I plugged my earphones in and turned the volume up; I didn't particularly feel like hearing the screaming children running around. I looked around; the beach was pretty much empty today. Well, I wouldn't wear a bikini in public if the beach was busy. Someone shook my shoulder.

"Not now, Trish! I can't hear you, my earphones are in." I moaned.

I stood up, took my sunglasses off and glared at the person.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT, AUSTIN**?" I barked at him.

"You go to the beach? In a bikini? I thought you would be at home reading a book or something." Austin sniggered at his joke.

"Shut up," I said as I grabbed a shirt and threw it over my bikini.

Dallas and another girl walked up to us.

"Hey Ally, this is Kristina," Dallas introduced me.

"Hi Kristina," I said and gave her a warm smile.

Trish came running back to where we were sitting with a bag of snacks in her hand. She pushed Austin out of the way.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh, hey Krissi!" she said and hugged Kristina.

"Austin saw a girl that he liked the look of and came over here to flirt. He didn't know it was Ally." Dallas and Kristina burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Ally hates his guts," Trish said to Kristina.

"Hello, I'm here!" I said, becoming annoyed.

"I hate your guts too," Austin commented.

I lay down on the lounger again, putting my sunglasses back on and plugging my earphones in. I took a sip of my water and pulled a magazine out of my bag and began reading it. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Trish shoving Austin, probably trying to get him to leave.

'_Trish is one little ferocious Latina firecracker.'_

Trish pulled my earphones out of my ears, took my sunglasses off of my head and tossed my phone back into my bag. I blinked at her confusedly.

"Triiiiish!" I moaned.

"Girl, my mom called and I have to go home to get ready for tonight." Trish told me.

"Tonight?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Homecoming! Prom!" Trish squealed.

"Oh," I muttered.

"You're not going?" Trish pouted.

"Nah, but you'll have Trent! And you guys can hang out with Dallas and Kristi," I said matter-of-factly.

"It won't be the same," Trish said. "Well, see you on Monday, Chica!" she squealed and ran off to her car.

'_Why am I the only person who does not have their own car?'_

I packed everything up, tucked the lounger underneath my arm and went off in search for a better spot. The beach was becoming slightly busier now as more people came to soak up the sun.

I set everything up and sat down on the lounger. Dallas came and sat next to me.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

"Hi Dallas," I said back.

"Where's Trish?" he asked.

"She went home to get ready for prom," I replied. My toes went into the sand, digging around.

"Oh, you're alone?" he inquired.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Come, let's go for a walk," he said as he grabbed my non-broken arm gently.

"But, what about my bags?"

"Kristina can watch them for you," Dallas said.

We walked along the shore. The seagulls swooped around in the air, people splashed in the water and others were lying on the sand, just as I had been before. Dallas wouldn't let me near the water, for fear that my cast would get wet. Dallas stopped walking and faced me.

"Ally, will you go to prom with me?"

* * *

**Hahahahaha! So, how was it? **

**Hope you all had an amazing Christmas, I know I did :) (Except for my stupid laptop that kept bombing..)**

**Anyways,**

**-review**

**-follow**

**-favorite!**

**What's your favorite song? **

**-MissGraycey **

**xoxo**


	4. Tonight

**Okay, so here's Chapter 4! It's quite long since there's a lot to show you :D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Uh, I'm not going to prom-"I said.

Disappointment washed over Dallas's face.

"Oh, don't worry then." He said and began to walk back to his group.

"No, wait, Dallas!" I called after him.

He turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"I said _I'm_ not going to prom, but _we_ can." I smiled at him.

"Thank goodness!" Dallas checked his watch, "I've got to go now, I'll pick you up at five." He said and ran off to his group.

I watched as he told Austin something, they did a weird handshake and left. Kristina came running over to me.

"Ally! What happened?" she asked, obviously thinking something bad had happened.

"Nothing? Dallas just asked me to prom." I replied.

"What! You are so lucky! A guy like him, oh my gosh…" she rambled on excitedly.

She stopped and thought for a second.

'Wait, what are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Ugh, I don't even have a dress for prom!" I groaned.

She tapped her chin. "I have some dresses, maybe you could borrow one of mine! Would you be okay to come over to my place so we can get ready?" she squealed.

"Yeah, sure." I said as she tugged my arm and dragged me to her car.

..

"Wow, you really **do** have a lot of dresses!" I gushed as I looked inside Kristi's closet.

Kristi simply smiled as if it wasn't a big deal to her and held up to dresses.

"Which one should I wear? This one," she held a pink dress up, "Or this one?" she held a white dress up.

I tapped my chin playfully.

"Whatever you want, I don't even know what I'm going to wear..." I answered her.

Kristi disappeared into her closet and appeared a few seconds later, beaming.

"What about _this_?" she asked happily.

"Ohmigod, Kristi, it's gorgeous. But it's too short for me. I mean," I gestured to my legs, "I have the ugliest legs in the world." I said.

"Oh, shush, you! Try it on!" she squealed as she shoved the black dress towards me.

I gingerly tried the dress on. It slipped on easily and only reached just above mid-thigh.

"No, Kristi, no." I said, tugging at the dress.

"What do you mean? It's perfect on you!" Kristina questioned me.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I mumbled.

"No, really! I don't suppose you have make-up with you, do you? Cos we realy need to do our make-up.." Kristi sighed.

"Nah, and I have no intention on wearing any," I smiled. "I prefer being natural."

"I don't. I hate my face so much," Kristi sighed again.

We heard a car horn hooting outside. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Kris, it's 5:05.." I said quickly.

"Oh, fluff!" she yelled as she sprayed perfume on herself.

I tugged at my high heel in an attempt to put it on as I ran down the stairs.

"We don't have time!" I yelled to Kristina, who was fixing her braid. She grunted in frustration and ran down the stairs to join me. We walked down the cobblestone path that led to the front gate. I opened the door of the shiny black limo and slid in, Kristina soon after. I looked around me, just to see Trish, Trent, Austin and Dallas.

When we had gotten into the limo, the guys looked at us briefly before resuming their conversation.

"Hey guys, sorry we were late," I puffed out and poked Kristina in the arm. She giggled like a little girl.

"Als! You look amazing in that dress. You should wear clothes like that more often," a voice said. I looked up from my phone and looked around the dark limo which was moving slowly by now.

Nobody answered and I shrugged it off.

"Wait… Where's your date?" I asked Kristine.

She smiled and slid over to Austin, putting her arm around him.

"Here he is." She said, smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're with Austin?" Trish asked.

"We're dating." Kristi said and intertwined her hand with Austin's. He didn't notice, he was too busy talking to Dallas and Trent.

"But he's such a pig! He broke up with Katy when? Yesterday. You'd better watch him closely." Trish whispered in shock.

"I heard that, fatty!" Austin barked.

"Oh, I'm 'fatty' now? Do you want a fight, _do you_?" Trish said, eventually yelling at the end of her sentence.

Austin chuckled and rolled his eyes. The limo eventually rolled to a slow halt. Dallas, Trent and Austin allowed us to get out first. Austin slipped his arm around Kristina's waist and they walked down the red carpet and into the hall first. Trent and Trish soon followed, arm in arm (Trish is so short that Trent can't reach her waist).

Dallas held onto my hand loosely as we walked into the hall. The music was already blasting, the sound filling the air. The lights were flashing around, bouncing off of the walls. It took me a while to get settled, I've never really been good at these things.

"Come on, we have to dance!" Trish shouted over the music, pulling at my wrist.

I pulled back, refusing. "No!" I replied.

"Ah come on, please?" Kristina begged me.

I finally relented, following them to the dance floor.

"What do I do?" I asked. "I don't know how these things work."

"Anything, relax, Ally!" Trish said and shook me.

A slow song came on, with the dj announcing; "This is to all of those couples out there!" before he flipped his clunky headphones back on.

Dallas held his hand out to me. "May I?" he asked.

I nodded and took his hand.

"I can't slow dance…" I whispered as we danced across the floor.

"Shh, you'll be a natural by the end of tonight." Dallas replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom and you need to come with. It's a girls' rule." Kristina stated. She dragged Trish and I to the bathrooms before we could object.

The bathrooms were still dirty as they had always been. Graffiti covered the tiled walls, showing phone numbers, symbols and odd slogans. The toilet seats were cracked, the toilets couldn't even flush. Kristina fixed her hair in the mirror.

"It looks fine, let's go back now," I said impatiently. I looked over at Trish, who was applying more lipstick.

"You too?" I whined.

Trish, Kristina and I strode back to the hall. The room had become more crowded and it was louder too. A slow song came on and all of the couples danced once more. I pushed my way through the crowd, looking for Dallas.

Sure enough, I found him.

"Hey Dallas, hey-" I looked at the girl. "Kristina?" I spat out.

It took me a while to realize that they were dancing together.

"Wait, why are you two slow dancing?" I questioned them.

"Kristi's my cousin." Dallas replied.

He gestured for her to walk off and turned to me.

"Sorry, she couldn't find her date." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, can we just dance now or will we stand like this all night?" I asked.

Dallas laughed and pulled me close to him so that we could dance together again. I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced.

_'Why am I being so cozy? We're not even a couple.'_

The music slowly faded into an upbeat song. I lifted my head and took a step back.

"I'm gonna get us some punch. Want some?" Dallas asked.

"Yes please, I'll be with Trish," I said and walked off to find Trish.

"Hey Trish," I smiled.

"Hey Als, have you seen Kristi?" she asked me, looking around the room.

"No, not at all, why?"

"She went to get us all some punch and she's been gone for about 15 minutes now."

"We should go and look for her; Dallas went to get punch too."

Trish and I made our way over to the serving table on the far side of the hall. I rested my hand on the table.

"They're not here, so where are they?" I asked agitatedly.

"I think I have an idea of where Kristi might be. " Trish said and walked through the sparkly curtains.

We walked along the empty hallway that is so full of life in the daytime.

"She'll be with Austin!" Trish said as we turned around the corner.

"Yup, we found them." I mumbled.

"KRISTINA? DALLAS?" Trish roared.

They turned around to face us, both looking flustered and blushing the darkest shade of red.

"Uh, hi guys.." Dallas said and ran a hand through his hair.

"HI? You were just kissing Kristina!" Trish screeched.

"I-" Kristina said.

"Why were you kissing your _cousin? _Most families don't do that kind of stuff…" I said quietly.

"They're not cousins!" Trish boomed.

"Yeah, we're not." Dallas said.

"I know we're not dating, but first you go off to dance with Kristina, then you go off to kiss Kristina! What is wrong with you?" I spat out.

"You-" Kristina tried to say.

"No, save your breath for your smooches. Dallas, I don't want anything to do with you." I said loudly and stormed off.

I pushed the doors open and stomped outside. I sat down heavily on the front steps. The night air was cold and it bit at my bare arms and legs. I rubbed fiercely at my arms, hoping that they would become slightly warmer.

"Can I sit here?" a masculine voice asked.

"Ever heard of hey? And sure, I cant stop you, whatever." I grumbled.

I didn't even bother looking at him, I knew it was Austin.

"Why don't you go back to your precious Kristina?" I snapped.

"Why don't you go back to Dallas? I know what happened. That must have been the third time tonight." Austin said nonchalantly.

"And that's why I don't date," I stated.

"Or it's because you don't trust anyone."

"You saw what happened. That's why I don't trust. "

"I don't really care. Trent dared me to ask Kristi out. She wasn't much of a catch," Austin replied.

"What? She's rich, blonde, a cheerleader and pretty!" I choked out.

"Oh come on, she's stupid too." Austin rolled his eyes as he said it.

"You only ever date stupid girls, idiot."

"No, I used to date smarter girls but they just dumped me, I don't know why." Austin said quizzically.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Maybe it's because you're a self-centered, stupid, disrespectful, two-timing jock." I offered.

"For your information, I'm not _stupid_. I'm an A student." Austin argued.

"You're still all of the other things."

"You know, you don't have to insult me all the time." Austin retorted.

"Why? It's fun." I smirked.

I looked at him properly for the first time. The lighting outside was terrible, but I could still see the color of his eyes- brown. They were a deep chocolate brown, not the sludgy kind that looks so common.

"Hello? Would you mind not staring at me?" Austin laughed, waving his hands in front of my face.

I blinked and shook my head.

_'Man, how long did I stare for?'_

"I was only looking at the zits on your face." I told him.

"Oh come on, I don't get pimples." He boasted.

"Wow, you're so self-centered." I said.

"Girls find that attractive." He shrugged.

Couples began to stream out of the door, leaving the dance earlier than expected. They waved at Austin and gave me strange looks. Who cares if I'm not coated in make-up? Austin winked at a short redhead girl whom had walked past with her large boyfriend.

"You just got out of a relationship and you're already flirting?" I asked.

"I wasn't flirting." Austin argued.

"Oh yes you were!" I raised an eyebrow.

'You wouldn't know what it is if it hit you in the face!" Austin mocked.

"You wouldn't know what a real relationship is if it hit you in the face." I snarled.

"Yes I would! I dated a girl for a whole month, for your information."

"The longest relationship I've been in was for one and a half years."

"I can't be tied down to one girl, it's pointless."

"You are a heartless little rat."

"Why thank you!" Austin pretended to wipe away a tear and clutched his heart.

Goosebumps were starting to form on my arms. I shivered.

"Stop it." I said.

"No, don't feel like it. By the way, your make-up is smudging." Austin smirked.

"I'm not wearing any, doofus." I told him, gesturing to my face.

"It gets them every time! And I don't believe you." He said in a high pitched tone.

"I'm not one of your fake bimbos, Austin." I said.

He turned his phone on and shone the light on my face, looking for a trace of make-up. He pouted.

"Why don't you wear any make-up? You look like you were mauled by a bear with rabies." Austin questioned me.

"You thought I was wearing make-up." I pointed out.

"True," he shrugged.

I stood up hastily.

"I'm going back inside." I said to him.

I walked up the stairs.

_'Man, these stairs are slippery..' _

I guess I thought correctly, as my heel slipped on a stone on the step. I fell backwards, dropping my clutch purse at the same time. My fall was broken for Austin.

"Oh, so you're falling for me now?" He smirked.

"What? Ew! No. No, never." I argued, just about ready to vomit.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Austin said, out of breath.

"Whoops, sorry." I mumbled and jumped up, dusting my dress off.

"Don't act like that was a mistake," Austin teased.

"I'm getting real tired of you. You should either stick to your idiocy or this, but I can't handle both." I shot back and stalked off.

***Austin***

Ally walked off, her hips swaying and fists clenched. I heard Trish talking to her, Ally complaining and then Trish joining in.

_'Girls..'_

The limo pulled up into a parking space and the driver waited patiently. I sat down on the stairs, waiting for everybody to come outside- even though prom ended in an hour, I'd rather be out here than in there. Dallas walked outside with his head hanging low.

"Dude, you nearly stood on me.. What's up?" I asked.

Dallas sat down.

"Wait, you're not mad that I kissed Kristina?" he asked.

"Remember it was a dare.. I didn't even like her," I laughed, "so how could I be mad?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"I think Ally's mad though, you should watch out- that girl doesn't seem as innocent as she looks." I warned Dallas.

"I don't know. Kristina seems to like me, and Ally doesn't, so whatever." Dallas said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"I don't know." Dallas said and walked over to Kristina.

What?

I pulled my phone out, after all, it had been buzzing from all the texts I had just received. I scrolled through all of the texts, almost all of them were from girls I had gone on dates with. I opened my most recent text and read it. I felt someone snatch my phone out of my hands. I turned around.

"Give the phone back, _Trish_." I said as though her name was poison on my tongue.

"Nuh uh, I wanna read this text!" she teased.

I reached for it, too lazy to get up. She quickly moved her hand away, clasping onto my phone with her pudgy little hands. Trish read the text, her face lighting up with amusement.

"Who's Brooke?" she asked curiously.

"Some girl I gave my number to." I shrugged.

"Moving on already?" she smirked.

"You got it." I said.

Trish lost interest when Ally called her to go inside. She tossed my iPhone in my direction and it landed on the concrete floor with a loud thud.

"Thanks Trish!" I shouted sarcastically.

I looked at my Facebook notifications on my phone.

"301 friend requests" it read. I looked at the most recent one, from Ally Dawson.

I accepted it without thinking.

_'Dammit, Austin, you two are rivals, not Facebook buddies!'_

Speak (or read) of the devil. Ally came outside, angrier than I had ever seen her.

"Get out of my way," she said and shoved me with her one empty hand.

She walked past me, her heels in one hand. I jogged up behind her, trying to see what was up.

_'What are you doing, idiot?'_

"Wait, Ally." I said to her as I turned her shoulder around.

"What?" she barked.

"Woah, what happened to your face?" I asked, shocked.

"Your stupid little Kristina, that's what." She snapped.

"Don't take it out on me!" I said back to her.

Half of her face was covered in a bruise, above her left eye was a smear of blood.

"Can I go now?" she asked impatiently as she walked off again.

I ran back up to her. She really was mad, her nostrils flaring and her bare feet pounding on the sidewalk.

"The least you could do is tell me what happened." I said to her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me.

"Kristina came up to me, telling me that she didn't mean to kiss Dallas, blah blah blah. I told her that I don't really care because he's not my boyfriend, then she got all hetted up for no reason. She tried to rip the dress (yeah, it's her dress, I borrowed it) off in anger, and Dallas held her back. She got mad and hit me. I kinda just let her, she seemed weak, but she isn't. She eventually started using her 10 inch stilettos." Ally huffed and fiddled with her bracelet, pulling it so hard that it broke and fell onto the ground.

"Rich girls are crazy," I simply said.

"There go your Austin Stereotypes," she said and rolled her eyes.

"You need to get in the limo, it's leaving." I said, pointing back at it.

"It's Kristina's father's limo! I won't get in it, I'm walking home." She said.

"In the dark?"

"Yup, it's only a mile." Ally said and began walking again.

I bet "Well then, I'm coming with you."

Ally didn't say anything, she just continued walking. We walked a few blocks until we eventually reached Sonic Boom. (She lives above it if you didn't catch on yet).

"Thanks," she said monotonously and opened the front door.

"Do you want me to speak to Dallas or Kristina?" I asked.

"There's nothing to say, but if you want to, there's no stopping you." She replied, throwing her shoes onto the floor next to the couch.

"Friends?" I asked.

'Friends."

* * *

** The ending wasn't shocking to you, was it? **

**I didn't mean for it to happen^ It just kinda did..**

**Oh yeah, I ate an entire jar of Nutella whilst writing this!**

**PLEASE review, follow and favorite!**

**I love your guys' reviews, they make my day xx**

**Question of the day:**

**What's your New Year's Resolution?**

**-MissGraycey**


	5. Rain

**Here's Chapter 5, I know it's much shorter, sorry! It's only about 2000 words, but if it got any longer, you guys would know too much.**

**It's nothing special, just a little what-what. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I closed the door and locked it, hearing the familiar click of the lock. I trudged into my bedroom and ripped my dress off as soon as I could. It had to be the most uncomfortable item of clothing I've ever worn. I dumped the dress in a heap on the floor and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I jumped onto my bed, rolling onto my back and grunting. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours until my eyes shut from exhaustion and I fell asleep.

The sun crept through the curtains and into my bedroom. I woke up squinting, as the sun shone directly in my eyes.

"Morning, Ally. You need to get dressed now, the estate agent and potential buyers are in the kitchen, I can't keep them distracted for much longer!" My dad greeted me.

"Estate agent?" I yawned as I got up out of bed.

"Yup. Quickly, you look scruffy," dad said as he bustled out of the room.

I kicked last night's dress under my bed and threw shorts and a flannel shirt on. I collapsed on my bed once more.

_'Estate agent? Potential buyers?' _

Thoughts raced through my mind, soon to be interrupted by a tall lady in a suit followed by a family. I sat up and glared at them.

"Can I help you?" I said in an unfriendly tone.

"No, I'm showing my clients around the house." The lady said.

"Well, cool. I don't want strangers in my room." I huffed and pointed at the door.

Everybody walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

_'Yeah, sure, just leave the door wide open.'_

I heard the lady speaking to my father, a conversation started between the two and she left. I stormed out of my room.

"_What the hell, dad_? We're moving? We just moved here a few months ago!" I yelled.

"Ally, calm down-" my dad said.

"No, dad! I'm finally happy and settled down and you decide to pack up and leave! What is wrong with you?" I continued yelling.

"Als, we'll still be in Miami, we're just going to move to a larger house in the Meadowbrooke Estate." He hushed.

"And how would we ever afford that? The houses are worth like 5 of this one right now!" I argued.

"I got a good deal. Als, you need to pack because we're moving next week." He directed.

"Fine." I said and stomped off into my bedroom. "Wait- I need boxes!" I called from my room.

"Look in the study!" dad called back.

I marched off into the study and grabbed a few boxes. I threw them onto my bedroom floor. I packed everything that I could into the boxes and taped them up. I changed and packed my bags, ready to go to the beach.

"Bye, dad! I'll be at the beach for a while." I shouted as I left through the front door.

I walked to the beach, slightly jealous of the other kids that had cars. The roads were surprisingly quiet. I finally arrived at the beach.

I took my sandals off and stuffed them into my small bag. I slipped my sunglasses on to protect my eyes and I glanced around.

_'Thank goodness, the beach is finally empty.'_

I shook my towel out and spread it out on the ground. I sat on it and smeared sunblock all over myself. I grabbed a magazine from my bag and opened it, flipping through the pages, eventually finding an interesting article. As I lay there, stretched out on my stomach, reading a gossip magazine, I realized that I haven't done much with my life.

_'Come on, Ally. You haven't performed any of your songs, you don't have a boyfriend, you never will. Your father doesn't even care about you, he's always away somewhere and you're the most awkward person ever.'_

I rolled my eyes at my own mean thoughts about myself. I saw a ball heading my way and blocked my face with my arms. The ball rebounded against my arms and fell to the floor. I picked it up, took my glasses and stood up, scanning the beach. A group of guys came running over to fetch their ball from me, the mad brunette in a pink bikini.

"Your ball," I said to them and threw it towards them.

"Thanks." The blonde one said and took his sunglasses off.

_'Is Austin here __**every **__day?'_

"Austin, over here!" one of his friends shouted. He gave me a thumbs up and ran back to his group (they had gone back to the volleyball nets already).

I sat down on my towel, continuing to read my article. The beach became quieter but I didn't care.

_'More space and peace for me…'_

The light soon became dimmer, the blue sky turning a dark grey. I rolled my magazine up and shoved it into my bag, deciding to go for a walk. I walked off, my feet sinking into the soft sand. A drop of water seemed to fall on me, tickling my skin.

_'Girl, even your imagination is as messed up as you are.'_

I shook it off, continuing to walk on the soft sand. Small droplets of water began to fall, leaving goosebumps on my skin. The drizzle soon turned to rain, falling harder and harder. I heard the pitter patter of rain falling on the Snack Shack's roof. I didn't want to go back. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Enjoying the rain?" they said. I knew that voice anywhere- it was Austin.

I turned around to face him. "Yeah, it's nice." I replied.

"You're still the weirdest girl I've ever met, Dawson." Austin remarked.

"And you're still the most egotistical little rat I've ever met, Moon." I smirked.

"I'm not little," he said, motioning to his muscles.

"You probably use steroids," I laughed.

"No way, they're for wimps." Austin commented.

"Cool, now can I continue my walk?" I asked, walking past him.

"I'm coming with you," Austin told me.

"I'd rather be alone." I said.

"Well, you can't stop me from coming with." Austin smirked.

"But I can walk the other way." I said and walked the other way.

"So can I!" Austin laughed, running after me.

He shoved me from behind, causing me to fall onto the sand. He offered his hand for me to get up.

"No, I can do it myself. Push me again and you won't live another day." I glared at him.

"Oh come on Dawson, don't act like that." He said, poking my side.

I giggled from my horrible ticklishness.

"Ah! You're ticklish!" Austin laughed.

"Don't!" I said, running off.

The rain slowed down slightly, now only drizzling.

Austin ran up behind me, tickling me. I turned around and pinched his shoulder, which made him go down onto the ground.

"Ouch!" he squealed.

"Whoa, I never knew your voice was _that_ high, Moon. And I warned you," I shrugged.

I dug in my bag and took a shirt out of it. I slid the white top over my bikini.

_'Now I feel better.'_

Austin stood up, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at me.

The rain began to pour once more, soaking through my top. My hair was drenched, making me look like a sad, wet cat.

"You know white goes see-through when wet, right?" Austin gestured to my top.

"Ugh, dammit." I groaned.

I sat down on the wet sand.

"Why sit?" Austin asked.

"Because I don't want to walk with you, I'm tired." I replied.

"Oh come on, I know you think I'm amazing." Austin said.

"Nope." I disagreed and got up, walking off to the shelter.

"Wait for me, at least!"

"No thanks." I turned around.

Austin stood there, holding my bag.

"How did you get that?" I asked, shocked.

"You were staring at my abs." Austin smirked.

"I was not! Give it back to me!" I said, reaching for it.

"Only if you kiss me." He said smugly.

"In that case, you'll be keeping the bag." I said and rolled my eyes.

"You're tough, Dawson."

"It's Ally, doofus. And no, I'm not. You just like using girls for fun, I know guys like you. Actually, I try to avoid guys like you." I told him.

"Geesh, that wasn't harsh at all," he said sarcastically. "And I was just joking about the kiss."

"Thank goodness!" I smiled.

"Want to get a smoothie from the Snack Shack here?" Austin offered.

"I don't have money with me."

"I'll pay."

"My clothes are soaked through."

"Take my jacket," Austin said and handed it over to me.

"I'm good, thanks." I declined the offer.

"Oh, I know you want to wear it." Austin winked at me.

"And how many girls have worn it?" I asked knowingly.

"Only about 30.. Wait!" Austin stated.

"See?" I told him and handed the jacket back to him.

"You're going home?" Austin asked with a mock-disappointed look on his face.

"Nope, I'm going to sit on the rocks."

"You have something on your face."

"What?" I asked, rubbing at it.

"This," Austin said and rubbed wet sand on my face.

"Oh it's on!" I dared him and rubbed sand on his face.

I ran off as he threw sand at me, laughing my head off. Austin chased me, continuously throwing clumps of wet sand at me.

_'Ally, you have to win, and I've got just the idea..'_

I "fell" onto the floor, grabbing my ankle. Austin ran over to me with a look of guilt on his face. He held out his hand.

_'This is the oldest trick in the book, but it will work.'_

I grabbed his hand, quickly standing up and pushing him down. I put my foot on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

"Give up yet?" I asked.

"Haha, no!" Austin laughed and pushed my foot away. He jumped up and grabbed a handful of sand, throwing it at me.

"Stop!" I squealed whilst laughing.

"Never!" Austin joked and reached over to tickle me.

He tickled my sides, causing me to laugh frantically.

"Sto-sto-stopppp!" I giggled.

"No!"

I grabbed his hands in attempt to stop him, but he didn't stop. I shook them, still laughing. He didn't respond, he just tickled me more. I squeezed his hands. He stopped.

_'Ahh, finally, the idiot has stopped.'_

Austin stared down at me (yeah, I'm 5'6" and he's about 6'2", there's a big difference.), grinning. His hands rested on my sides, mine still on his. He smiled at me. He looked into my eyes and I tried to look away, but I couldn't. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until the rain poured harder and harder. He lifted one of his hands off of my hip and moved it towards my face. I flinched, thinking that he would slap me or but sand on it, but there was no reason to. He moved hair away from my face, keeping his hand there.

He lowered his head.

It came towards me.

He leaned in to kiss me.

_Wait._

_What? _

* * *

**There! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I know, it seems really strange, right? A lot of you probably knew it though.**

**Please review, follow and favourite!**

**Your guys' reviews always make me happy, I simply looovvvveeee reviews! **

**My song of the day is "Classic" by MKTO.**

**What's yours?**

**-MissGraycey**


	6. Awkward

**Hi guys! This will be a short chapter as it leads to something very big. I'm uploading two chapters today, maybe even three! :D**

* * *

I didn't move.

I didn't go on my toes to make it easier.

I didn't lean in.

I didn't even close my eyes.

I just stood there, my arms dropped to my sides, not moving.

A few seconds in, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Sorry, I-" Austin put his hands up and took a step back.

"You were thinking about Kira, I know." I told him understandingly.

"How did you know?" Austin questioned me.

"For starters, since you guys broke up, you've been staring at her longingly. You've dated girls whose names start with a K and you've been different. Why did you agree to do the bet if you really liked her? You could have dated her." I scolded him.

"I didn't _really_ like her; she's just good looking and funny. And I never get rejected." Austin replied and scratched the back of his neck where some sand had clustered.

"Maybe Kira's the first girl you dated that had some sense." I told him.

"You act like you're the Love Doctor when all you talk about is being 'sensible'!" Austin barked.

"I don't act like that. And maybe being sensible is a good thing; it doesn't get me in your situation, or even Katy's. Look at the bimbo! She's pregnant because she cheated on you with a 24 year old." I spat back.

Austin was silent.

"Did you ever think about why your relationships never last? Maybe it's because when you're dating a girl, you go drooling over a new one. You aren't even a man, you're a little pathetic boy."

"I just kissed you to get my mind off of Kira, okay?" Austin shouted.

"Glad to know that I'm just a tool. Don't bother calling me," I said and walked off, leaving a disgruntled Austin standing in the rain.

The rain continued pouring relentlessly, dripping down my face. I hung my head low, trying not to let it get wet. My bag was already soaked through along with everything in it. My flip flops made squishy sounds as I walked through unavoidable puddles. Cars whooshed past, not stopping to offer the drenched and shivering girl that is I a lift. I finally reached the mall and walked inside, leaving wet and muddy footprints on the tiled floor. I headed over to Starbucks where Trish had been working this week. There she was, leaning on the counter, drinking coffee. She looked up.

"Als!" she called, rushing over to me.

"Hey Trish," I said half-heartedly.

Trish pulled out a chair and sat on it, beckoning for me to sit at the other chair.

"What happened? You look like you're gonna kill someone." Trish asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Most likely myself or Austin." I muttered.

"Oh God, what did the eejit do now?" she fumed.

"He kind of kissed me."

"What? What's up with guys and kissing you in the rain? First Dallas and now him!" Trish shrieked.

"How do you know about Dallas?" I interrogated her.

"Chica, I know everything."

I shot her a look of disbelief.

"Fine, I heard Austin and Trent talking about it." Trish admitted.

"That little boy can't shut his mouth, can he?" I said loudly and thumped the table.

"Als, it's fine. Let's go to your place and get you changed. We're going guy hunting for you!" she exclaimed.

"But Triiiisssshhhh! I don't want to," I whined.

Trish waved goodbye to her co-workers and grabbed my arm, leading me back to my house. She dragged me up the stairs and into my bedroom, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't want to change!" I mumbled.

"Girl, you're wearing a bikini with a top over it.. You need to change!" she said whilst digging in my closet.

She finally picked an outfit and threw it towards me.

"This? No way!" I blatantly refused.

"Ally, just wear it." Trish commanded.

"Fine." I huffed.

I gingerly put the shorts and crop top on and plopped down on my bed.

"See? You look good, Als." Trish said.

"This isn't my style.." I argued.

"Well, you need to be up to date! You dress like a grandma." Trish said.

"Gee, thanks, I don't know what I would do without you."

Trish grabbed my laptop off of my desk and brought it onto my bed. She lay on her stomach, typing away. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Wha-Trish! No!" I shouted at her.

She turned around, giggling.

"Get off of my Facebook profile. NOW." I instructed.

"But Ally! You have so many cute guys on here." She pouted, pointing at the screen.

"Don't-" I warned her as she clicked on the Video Chat button.

"Too late!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Too bad cos I'm moving."

"You WHAT?" Trish yelled, looking upset.

"Just to the Meadowbrooke Estate." I laughed.

"Ally! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going far from here!" Trish exclaimed and hit me with a pillow.

I grabbed a pillow and hit her back. She squealed, flying back into my desk. She hit me again.

"Oh no you didn't!" she hit me a few times more.

I fell back onto my bed, my sides aching from laughing so much. I rolled onto my side, still laughing hysterically. My laptop just sat there, open on the video chat.

"Uh, Trish…" I said to her and tilted my head slightly, gesturing for her to look at the screen.

She ran over to my laptop, squealing.

"Hey Trenty Boo!" she gushed, flopping over onto my bed.

"Hey Trishy Wishy," he cooed back.

"As cute as this is, your guys' romance makes me want to vomit." I said, repulsed by their obsessive relationship.

I sprawled out on my beanbag, reading a magazine that Trish left on my desk. The sound of Trish and Trent chatting filled my ears, although I zoned out after the first twenty minutes. The doorbell rang and I jumped up, relieved to be able to escape.

I ran over to the door, tripping over a few boxes on the way.

"Uh, come in." I said and scratched my arm.

"Thanks." Dallas said and followed me inside.

"Right this way," I said and led him to my room.

Trish glanced up at us then back down at my laptop.

_'That girl is utterly infatuated with Trent.'_

"Hey Trent," Dallas said to the laptop, to which Trent greeted him back.

Trish ended her conversation with Trent and closed my laptop lid. She jumped up, grinning again.

"Oh no, Trish.. What now?" I asked cautiously.

"I want to look at your clothes." Trish squealed.

"Uh, sure?" I agreed quizzically.

Trish disappeared into my closet, squealing here and there. The hangers clinked against the railing on which they were hung. Trish re-appeared, holding something in her hands. She held it up.

"You own Victoria's Secret bras? When did you become so lucky?" she gushed.

"My mom bought them for me last year," I shrugged.

Suddenly, Trish began giggling uncontrollably and threw the white bra to the other side of the room.

"What was that for?" I scolded her.

"Look behind you," she whispered.

I turned around, and of course, Dallas was there.

"I th-thought you were in the bathroom.." I stuttered.

"That was ten minutes ago, Ally." He smiled down at me.

Trish didn't stop laughing at my misfortune.

_'Great, so he saw Trish holding my bra up in the air and my bikini is just lying on the floor. This week couldn't get any worse.'_

_But it did. _

_It always does._


	7. Let myself fall

**So this chapter will be slightly different and slightly longer too! It's been a year since that last awksies day, and a lot has changed.**

**It's quite boring, please be patient with that. I went for a run because I had major writer's block and I keep getting strange ideas that can only happen in chapter 9 and up.**

**Enjoy, my honeybunches!**

* * *

**July, a year later.**

I zipped my hoodie up and tugged at my old sneakers to get them onto my feet. I shoved my phone into my pocket and put my earphones in my ears, already blasting music.

_'Great, it's the first day of Summer and I'm already bored.'_

_Nothing has changed._

_Nothing at all, really._

_Trent and Trish broke up because he cheated on her. (Are all guys such cows?) She handled it pretty well, except for the fact that she slashed his car tyres._

I pushed the front door open and stepped out onto the flagstone path leading to the street. The estate is actually really nice; I still don't know how we can afford to live here. I walked along the Estate Road, kicking a pebble every few steps. I hear children playing in their yard, people laughing and lawnmowers buzzing.

I looked down at the ground as I walked. Wondering, wondering why my father would leave me at home for a month. Wondering why he has to go and visit his new girlfriend and leave me here. Wondering why I can't just be a normal teenager instead of having to be alone all the time because my father doesn't care about me.

I took my iPhone out of my pocket and looked at my 17 new messages.

**Trish: Where r u?**

- **Trish **

**Ally: Walking around the estate. Need to think**

- **Ally-Gator**

**Trish: Y?**

**Ally: Life. **

I saw the "Trish is writing a message" notification pop up.

"Oof!" I grunted as I bumped into someone. I unplugged my earphones, ready to hear a mouthful of swearwords.

"Austin? What are you doing in this estate?" I asked in shock.

"I live here." He replied, unpacking cans of soda from the back of his car.

I just stood there, watching him unpack endless cans.

The silence was broken by Austin.

"Well, are you going to help or just stand there?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh sure." I said and shook my head, grabbing the cans.

"How's it going?" Austin asked me.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You know, you and Dallas.." Austin reminded me.

"Oh yeah, it's going well I guess." I replied, getting ready to walk off again.

"Can I come with? Walk with you, I mean." Austin asked.

"We haven't spoken since last time you decided to walk with me." I turned around to face him.

"Nothing will happen this time, I swear." Austin said, holding his right hand up.

"Fine," I sighed. "You can come."

Austin walked next to me in silence. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I took it out, knowing it would be Trish.

**Trish: Dallas?**

**Ally: Nope**

**Trish: Ur dad?**

**Ally: Yep, he told me that I'm the reason that my mom died.**

**Trish: I'm coming over; meet you at the Estate Park. Sit tight xx**

I smiled. Trish has always been there for me, even when I woke up at midnight because didn't know what to wear to school, she would come and help.

"Ahem," Austin cleared his throat.

I swiveled my head around at looked at him.

"Did you just read my messages?" I asked him.

"I just saw the message about the park." Austin shrugged.

"And that's why we're not friends, you shouldn't read my messages." I barked at him.

"We're not friends?" he asked.

"Fine, maybe we are friends, but not buddy- best friend-chum chums, okay?" I said and walked straight to the park.

"You're still moody, I mean, you didn't even thank me for setting you and Dallas up!" Austin complained.

"You didn't do anything, Dallas did it all. You were just like 'You've got a girlfriend, duuuuude.'!" I stated, impersonating him.

"I don't sound like that!" He argued.

"Okay, Austin." I said as I stepped onto the grass.

I spotted a familiar head of curly black hair and walked towards it.

"Ally!" Trish jumped off of the old wooden bench she had been sitting on and hugged me.

"Trish! You're the best, you know that?" I said and hugged her back.

Trish shot Austin a glare.

"Why's **he** here?" she whispered, glancing at Austin.

"I honestly don't know, he's the weirdest and most repulsive guy I have ever met." I whispered back to her.

"I'll just get going while you two whisper your strange girl things to each other." Austin said and jogged back off to his house.

"What's his problem?" Trish asked.

"Geesh, I don't know. He's probably PMSing or something!" I laughed.

We walked back over to my house, chatting and having quite a few laughs on the way. We walked up the path and onto the front porch where a few wooden chairs sat. We walked inside and the smell of cookies hit me.

"Cookies?" Trish asked, reading my mind.

"I made them earlier. Want some?" I offered her.

"No thanks, I'm watching my weight," she said and pinched her stomach.

..

"So what you're saying is that Dallas is having a party tonight, he invited you but not me?" I asked Trish.

"Yup." Trish nodded, stuffing her mouth full of popcorn.

"Boys, really!" I said and rolled my eyes.

My phone rang, playing 'I Love It'.

"Als, your phone's ringing," Trish mumbled, staring at the television screen.

"I didn't notice." I laughed and picked it up.

**"Ally speaking." **

**"Hey Ally!"**

**"Oh, hey Dallas,"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing,"**

**"Okay, anyways.. I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you want to come?"**

**"Sure, that would be cool." **

**"Okay, I've got to go now. It's at Austin's at 8. Love you, bye!"**

**"Bye,"**

I put my phone down on the sofa, grabbing a handful of buttery popcorn.

"So?" Trish asked eagerly.

"He invited me!" I squealed excitedly.

Trish grinned. "Now I don't have to beat him up, he invited you!" She squealed too.

I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm not drinking tonight though" I told her, "And neither are you," I said sternly.

"Ew, do I look like a girl that would drink?" Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Scoot over, I want to see the tv too!" I told Trish.

She scooted over. The movie was kind of boring, I guess. We were slightly relieved when it ended.

I looked at the large wooden clock on the wall ahead of us.

"Trish.. It's 8:04!" I yelled in panic mode.

"But I haven't even got my Party Groove on!" she whined.

"Party Groove?" I said. "Really?"

Trish looked at the time on her phone.

"Als, it's not 8:04, the time on your clock is wrong-"

"Oh, thank goodness!" I cut her off.

"Its 8:40!" she finished.

"What? We'll be late? Oh my gosh!" I yelled, running to the door.

I scooped my purse and keys before leaving.

"Are you coming or not, Trish?" I called to her.

I heard her say something inaudible (it was most likely in Spanish) and she ran out of the door carrying a leather jacket.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked her.

"Your closet," she replied.

I sighed. "Come on, let's just go."

We walked along the sidewalk, the warm air strangely still. I heard an owl in the distance, the clanging of cutlery from a nearby house and a car pulling into a garage. The house was easy to find; a large wooden mansion, lights escaping out of the windows and music blasting in all directions.

"This must be the place." I said and twisted the doorknob.

We walked into the living room and the party was in full swing. There were people cheering and whooping, lights flashing, music turned up as loud as it could get, and the common red cups on every surface around the room. I turned to Trish to say something, but she had already disappeared from my side, leaving me standing at the door.

I scanned the room, hoping to see somebody that I might know. My eyes found Austin.

_'Haha, no thanks, eyes.'_

I saw Dallas at the other side of the room. I made my way through the dense crowd and over to him. He turned around, a can of soda in his hands.

"There you are! I though you wouldn't come," Dallas smiled and picked me up to hug me.

He put me back down and had his arm around my waist. He continued to talk to his friends, i.e. Elliott, Trent and Kim. They continued to natter on about what they would be doing this Summer, but I didn't really pay attention. I heard the group stop talking and look at me.

"Ally?" Dallas said quietly.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"We asked," Elliott said, "what are you gonna do these holidays?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'll probably just go to our river house down in the countryside." I answered them.

"You guys have another house?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it's not amazing though." I shrugged my shoulders.

Trent came over to join us, soon followed by Austin and his girlfriend.

"Hey Austin, who's your girlfriend?" Dallas asked, laughing. Austin shot him a dirty look.

"Brooke." He said monotonously.

Brooke clung onto his arm, rubbing her head on it as though she was some sort of small animal.

Brooke tried to peck Austin on the cheek, but he swatted her away.

"Stop, Brooke." He said lowly.

Everybody in the group laughed at what was happening- and we all knew what would happen by the end of the night. He would break up with her because he "can't be tied down to one girl" or she's too clingy. Sometimes, when the girl is lucky, she breaks up with him first.

The guys (Austin, Dallas, Elliott and Trent) walked off to go and do whatever guys do, leaving us girls behind.

"Ally, you are **so** lucky to have Dallas!" Kim gushed.

"Yeah, he's amazing, isn't he?" I agreed.

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"Uh, Brooke, I don't want to burst your bubble, but Austin will do something stupid. Be careful, you don't want your heart to get broken." Trish informed her.

"What? But he's so perfect!" she shrieked.

"As perfect as my dog's butt." I said.

"You don't have a dog.." Trish said.

"He died." I told them.

Brooke still didn't believe us, even though we tried to convince her for an hour straight that Austin is no good. She eventually stormed off, muttering something under her breath, then latching herself onto Austin again. We heard Trent and Dallas laugh at him as he groaned. I must say, I laughed too.

We went back over to the guys, who were now sitting on the sofa. Most people at the party were sitting down from pure exhaustion, some left. We sat down on the floor, the girls leaving me to squeeze in between Dallas and Austin. Trent passed a can over to Austin, to which he declined the offer. Trent passed the shimmering gold can over to Dallas and he accepted. I looked at him, at the can and back at him again.

"Is that b-beer?" I asked him, shocked.

"Yes." Dallas said with a straight face.

"That's disgusting! You're not even old enough to drink, yet you still do! What is wrong with you?" I said and jumped off of the couch, glaring down at him.

Trent and Austin began to laugh.

"What? Are you two hobbits drunk?" I snapped at them.

"First of all, hobbits are short, we're not." Trent said.

"And second, it's non-alcoholic, Ally." Austin barely managed to say as he had been laughing so much.

"Good, because I was about to dump you and your beer on the spot." I said and sat down again.

Trish reached her hand out for a high-five (I never reject high-fives. EVER) and we did a failed high five.

She glared at Trent, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Trish smirked, knowing she had won this round.

Dallas put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on his. The girls "oooed" and "aah'd" , cooing over our relationship.

"Why aren't we like that, Austy?" Brooke pouted, causing us to laugh again.

Austin had a look of pure annoyance plastered on his face, not going away at all.

"Aren't girlfriends annoying, Austin?" Trent said, making and indirect swipe at Trish.

"Is that why you don't have one? I thought it's because all of the girls know your secret now," Trish smirked.

**Trish:2, Trent:0**

"Come, Als, let's go outside. These guys are stinky," Trish giggled and took me outside.

As I was being pulled outside, I turned my head around and gave Dallas an apologetic look, to which he responded with a sheepish smile.

Trish sighed, "Ah, fresh air!"

The air was still warm, but not unpleasant as I had expected it to be in the summertime. There was a gentle breeze now, making my dress sway around slightly. Trish suddenly walked inside.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"Inside. You're being too deep and shiz for me, I can't be quiet!" she replied.

_'True. Trish was once quiet for a whole hour, but then she sent her brother to hospital straight afterwards, so I guess she should continue with her verbal diarrhea'_

I sat down on the venetian chair that on looked the yard. I must not have been seen, as Austin and Brooke came outside silently. I turned around –still not noticed- watching them. Brooke hugged Austin tightly, Austin trying to push her off.

"Listen, Brooke-" Austin said.

"You want to propose to me? I know we're only 17, but YES!" she squealed.

"No, it's actually quite the opposite.." Austin trailed off.

"Huh?"

"I'm breaking up with you. You've been too clingy and I can't be tied down to one girl." Austin explained.

_'Whoop, there it is.'_

Brooke stood there, frozen.

"Please!" she screamed.

"No, Brooke, I need you to leave now." He said quietly.

Brooke stomped off, all hetted up and raging. Austin leaned on the railings, his head in his hands.

"We warned her." I finally spoke up.

"Oh, hey Ally." He said without lifting his head.

"We knew it would happen. You're practically the jerk king of Heartbreaking." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. I can't stay with one girl for more than a month, it's boring and unnecessary." Austin shrugged and sat down on the lounge chair.

"It's not. You just never give girls a chance,"

"I do, it's just-" Austin was cut off by Dallas coming outside.

"Austin? Why are you out here?" Dallas asked.

"I just broke up with Brooke."

"It was about time! That girl was obsessive." He commented.

Dallas looked over at me and beckoned for Austin to go over to him. I craned my neck slightly so that I could hear and see what was going on.

"Austin, I don't want you to be alone with Ally, I'm not being possessive."

"Why?"

"I know you, you're my best friend. You'll eventually start moving on to her, liking her, hitting on her. I can't let Ally get hurt."

"I won't hit on her, are you crazy? She and I are more like brother and sister."

"Then what you have going on there is incest, cos I see how you look at her."

"Oh come on, I don't like the girl. She isn't like a single other girl that I would date. The other girls are more fun, Ally, Ally's too deep and serious like something's going on. I can't handle that."

"Good, because she's mine."

"You're only dating her because-"

Dallas put his hand over Austin's mouth and they came back over to me. I pretended that I hadn't heard their conversation at all, looking out onto the perfectly landscaped garden. I focused on the pond, where dozens of flowers grew around and butterflies flew around in the daytime.

I got up and walked inside, trying to avoid any awkward conversations. Dallas followed me as I went over to Trish and Kim. Dallas put his arm around me and picked me up. He kissed me gently on the lips and put me down, making me blush.

"You guys are cute together, but if you break her heart I will break your face." Trish warned seriously.

"I won't break her heart, I swear." Dallas said and kissed my forehead.

..

_'Here I am, sitting outside again because it's too stuffy inside. Dallas and Austin are sitting with me. I wish Trish was here though; it's awkward being the only girl. I'm leaning on Dallas's shoulder right now; it's quite comfortable for a shoulder. I should probably hint for him to continue his workouts, I don't want him to become flabby and fat. '_

"Dallas, I have to tell her." Austin said quietly to Dallas.

"No, don't. Please." He begged.

"Oh come on, either you tell her or I do." Austin said seriously.

"Neither of us will tell, Austin. Okay?" Dallas said loudly.

"I can't let this keep going on. This is horrible." Austin said in a hoarse whisper.

"Guys, I'm here. Care to tell me?" I said impatiently.

Austin and Dallas exchanged glances before Austin spoke up.

"Your whole relationship is a lie. Dallas is only dating you so you don't date me." Austin said quickly.

"Because I care about you as a really close friend. I'm fine with Austin dating and using other girls, but not you, you're too close to me. So I figured that the only way would be for us to date. Sure, I did like you, like A LOT at first, but I got over it because I can see you're falling for Austin." Dallas explained.

"What?" I shouted, "And no, I'm not falling for Austin, I was falling for you! You could have just left me, I wouldn't have dated Austin anyways."

They were silent, looking uncomfortable.

"So it was all a fake, Dallas? The kisses, the hugs, the dates? The things you said were all lies." I said quietly before storming off.

I walked off, around the estate and to my special place, the waterfall. I pulled at my shoes to get them off and threw them against a tree. I climbed up the large, slippery rocks and to the top of the small 10 meter high waterfall. I sat on the edge and let my legs dangle loosely. The sound of the water trickling down the rocks soothed me slightly, turning the red hot furnace in my body down to a mild Summer's day. The water bubbled beneath me, a few rocks sticking out of the shallow stream here and there.

_'Here's to letting myself fall.'_

I stood up, looking down at the slowly moving water below. It looked so far down, yet so close too. I picked a stone up and threw it down into the water.

_I don't know. _

_Should I let myself fall?_

* * *

**There you go! :D**

**Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow or on January 1st if I feel lazy.**

**My song of the day is Breezeblocks by Alt-J. What's yours?**

**Oh, and I really suggest that you listen to that song, it's amazzzzziiiiinnnnngggg! **

**Please review, I love your reviews! I need five more reviews to do the next chapter (my rules).**

**Favourite and follow too please. xx**

**-MissGraycey**


	8. The Hole

**HELLOOOOOO!**

**I hope you guys had an awesome New Year's Eve! And I hope you guys have an awesome 2014. **

**This chapter is pretty long and gets really boring (sorry!)**

**It's just building up to more exciting and dramatic chapters, I promise.**

**Have you guys heard Tennis Court by Lorde? Ooh! And Team by Lorde! She's so cool :D**

**(Nah, it's not an obsession)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_No. Why should I let myself fall?_

_Why should I be the weak one instead of enjoying myself?_

_But then again, it's hard not to fall, not to submit to the everyday pressures of life, to not cave in. _

I walked over to the other side of the waterfall and grabbed a rock. I hopped down, now standing on a ledge. I slowly climbed down and hopped off of the final ledge and onto the grass. The water was bubbling ever so slightly, the only sound that ever relaxes me.

I shook my head and walked off, through the tree-filled park and along the street. I finally reached my house after about fifteen minutes of walking. I trudged up the stairs and onto the porch, ready to go to bed at any given second. I unlocked the white door and walked inside. The smell of cookies no longer lingered in the air. The house wasn't filled with normal family sounds as it would be at Trish's house. There was no television on, any radio turned up, no dishwasher or microwave buzzing, no sounds of talking. Well, no signs of a family.

I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. I changed into my oldest hobo clothes –yoga pants, a midi tank top and ugg boots- in case you haven't noticed my now, when I'm at home, I only ever wear the most unattractive clothes, there's no point dressing up. I flopped back onto my bed out of pure exhaustion, making noises like a beached baby whale. Who am I kidding? I am a baby whale.

These were the thoughts that put me to sleep, not waking up until twelve hours later.

.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I hung onto my bowl of Coco Pops and stomped over to the door.

"What?" I grunted and my mouth still full of cereal.

"Good morning to you too. Can I come in?" Austin asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

"Oh come on, Ally!" he said.

"Nope." I replied and had a spoon of my cereal.

"Here, you left your jacket at my house last night." Austin said and handed it over to me.

"Thanks." I muttered and leaned on the door.

Austin still stood there.

"Well, are you going to go or not? I'm kind of in the middle of a The Walking Dead marathon." I huffedand pointed at the television.

"You're such a weirdo, you know that?" he told me and walked off, down the path and along the street.

I closed the door and rolled my eyes. I went over to the white couch and lay on it.

_'That guy is so messed up.'_

.

***Austin***

"She's just a girl; girls are moody and weird for no reason." Dallas informed me.

"There is a reason, Dallas.." I said.

"I know, but I don't want to hear it!" he laughed, covering his ears.

I rolled my eyes and turned the television on. There was some stupid gossip show on and the presenter was talking about celebrities. My name came up, suddenly perking my interest (and apparently, Dallas's interest too!)

"Dude, your name is everywhere." Dallas commented.

"I know. It's annoying, I mean, can't the paparazzi just leave me alone? They're constantly following me around. I want to be normal," I moaned.

"Even before you became famous girls were following you around. I'm afraid you will never be safe," Dallas punched my arm jokingly.

My laptop beeped from across the room and Dallas leapt up to answer it before I could. He grabbed it and put his on the lap. I sat next to him. His signature grin spread across his face.

"Oh, what now?" I asked and palmed my face.

"This." Dallas laughed and showed me the laptop screen.

My Skype account was open, along with an open chat.

"Hey Austin, hey Dallas." Trish said.

We heard Ally arguing in the background, moaning and throwing stuff at Trish. She didn't seem bothered.

"So, anyways, Ally and I are gonna be heading to her lake house on Wednesday. Do you want to come?" Trish offered whilst Ally hit her with a pillow, fighting to get to the laptop.

Dallas and I looked at each other.

"Sure, when will we be coming back?" Dallas asked.

"End of summer." Trish replied.

"NO TRISH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Ally whined.

"Too late," she smirked. "Listen; meet us here at 9am sharp on Wednesday. Bye," she said to us.

The video chat was finally over. Then I realized it- lake house. We'd be at the lake house all summer. Surely there'd be girls there?

"You've got that look on your face.." Dallas moaned.

"What look?" I asked.

"Your mischievous look that you get when you think of girls.." Dallas laughed.

"Oh shut up."

..

***Ally***

"Trish, I specifically told you NOT to invite Austin and Dallas to the lake house. They're the last people that I want to talk to, they're complete jerks." I yelled at Trish.

"Als, Dallas was just trying to protect you!" Trish reasoned.

"It's not like Austin would fall for me anyways, Trish. And I'd never ever ever fall for him. It's obvious, okay?" I said .

"Okay, Ally, okay. Just give it a chance; you've got the whole summer to forgive them." Trish said.

"Yeah, well I've also got the whole summer to ignore them." I said and covered my face with a pillow.

"You also have the whole summer to find cute boys!" Trish piped up.

"Dallas is cute," I mumbled through the pillow.

"I mean a guy that isn't your friend."

"He was my boyfriend."

"Well not anymore. Ally, we'll just find you a guy, okay?"

"Whatever. I don't care."

"You do care. You're going to get over Dallas and find a guy."

"NO I WON'T!" I screamed into the pillow.

"Ally, you can't keep fretting over Dallas, he's just a guy." Trish said.

"I'm not you, Trish. I don't have that 'Don't Care' attitude where I can go and slash my ex's tyres, move on to a new guy a week later." I said and sat up.

"Maybe you should move on. You'll find a great guy, Als, I promise."

"Last time someone said 'I promise', I found out that mine and Dallas's relationship was a lie. Promises don't mean anything." I mumbled.

"I'm giving you time to mourn or do whatever lovesick teenagers do these days. I'll see you on Wednesday, Als." Trish said and left.

_'Great. I'm not lovesick, I'm just mad. There's a difference.'_

Tuesday had to be the most boring day of my entire life. I lay around all day, walking aimlessly through the house. I was even too lazy to go for my daily walk.

Now here I am, sitting on the couch with Trish, listening to her natter on about what we'll be doing at the lake.

"I'm not going, Trish." I said.

"What? I've already packed the van! Everything's ready. You are coming, I don't care how much you argue." Trish folded her arms.

"Fine. Don't expect me to interact with anyone." I mumbled and walked to the car.

"That's the spirit!" Trish squealed.

I sat down in the van and put my earphones in my ears. I felt the van shake slightly as Trish, Austin and Dallas got in. My earphones were ripped out of my ears.

"Hey! I was listening to Aly-J!" I moaned.

"Too bad. You are not being antisocial." Trish instructed me and pulled off.

I stared out of the window and watched the cars go by, the scenery gradually changing from town to countryside. Austin and Dallas talked about something that I didn't care enough about to listen to and Trish sang along to pop songs on the radio.

"You've got to speak some time." Trish said and glanced at me.

"Pfft." I mumbled.

We pulled up into a dusty driveway and parked in front of the white cape cod style house. Trish jumped out of the car eagerly and pulled me out too.

"You said this place isn't nice!" she screeched.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." I shrugged.

"Well, are you going to show us around or not?" Dallas asked.

I sighed and grabbed my luggage. The four of us went into the house. They were more impressed than I was.

"Uh, there are only two rooms so you and Dallas will have to share, and Trish and I will share." I told them.

I grabbed Trish's wrist and pulled her to the room that we'd be staying in.

"Woah! This room is amazing!" Trish squealed.

"It's cool, I guess." I said and began to unpack my clothes.

After we had finished unpacking, Trish led me outside.

"So?" Trish asked.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"Where are the cute guys?" Trish said slowly.

"Oh, I don't know." I replied.

"Bummer." Trish mumbled.

"I think I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back in an hour or two." I said to Trish and ran upstairs to change.

The path was quiet, the birds chirped and small animals ran off and hid in nearby bushes when I ran past them. The sun was starting to burn my skin slightly, turning it a pinkish color. I soon began to grow more and more tired, having to stop outside our neighbors' house and sit on the grass.

"Ally?" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around.

"Elliott? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since last year!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Yeah, you look so different." He smiled.

I smiled back awkwardly.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh, vacation with my friends. You can come back with me to meet them now if you want. It's our first day here and I'm already bored." I said.

"Sure, but can I bring Kelly?" he smiled.

"Oh yeah, Kelly! I have someone who might want to meet her." I said.

Kelly came out on cue and ran out to hug me.

"Ally! It's been so long!" the redhead cried.

"I know," I said to her.

The three of us walked back to the house, chatting and reminiscing over old memories. Elliott had changed so much too. He used to have braces and glasses and be really nerdy, but now he looks kind of.. I don't know, hot?

Kelly doesn't have a bob cut anymore, she has long hair and she no longer wears frilly dresses. I can't believe I've forgotten about them!

"Here it is." I told them and led them into the house.

"It still hasn't changed." Kelly laughed.

Austin and Dallas came out of the kitchen when they heard voices, followed by Trish. I saw the look on Austin's face, we all did.

"This is Kelly," I pointed to Kelly, "And Elliott. We've been friends for a really long time." I told them.

"I'm Austin," he said and winked at Kelly, which made her giggle.

_'Poor Kelly.'_

"I'm Dallas," he said and extended a hand for Elliott and Kelly to shake.

"Trish," she said excitedly.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said and dragged Kelly and I out of the room.

"Trish!" I hissed.

"Is Elliott your boyfriend?" Trish interrogated Kelly.

"Nope, he's my brother." Kelly laughed.

"Okay, good. Because he's cute and totally Ally's style. She's just been through a complicated breakup with Dallas." Trish informed her.

"Then why did he come?" Kelly asked, confused.

"Trish invited Austin and Dallas without my consent." I said and glared at Trish.

"Oh." Was all Kelly could say.

We went back into the living room and Austin was already hitting on Kelly.

_'Of course. Still, we should warn her.'_

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, angel?" Austin said and winked at Kelly.

"Austin, you've just met her." Dallas whispered to him.

"Just like all of my exes." Austin grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, why don't we go and swim?" Elliott offered.

"Sure,"

"Sounds fun,"

"Bikinis,"

"Umm, okay."

"I'll race you to the lake. If you win you can throw me in the hole, if I win I get to tickle you and throw you in mud." Elliot challenged me.

"Oh. It's. On." I grinned.

We ran off, pushing each other out of the way as we ran over to the lake. Elliott was ahead of me and he kept turning back and laughing at me. He reached the lake before I did.

"I win!" Elliott punched the air triumphantly.

"Please don't.." I said and backed away.

I ran off to the group, hoping they would block me.

"She's over here!" Trish shouted.

_'Gee, thanks Trish.'_

Elliott ran over to me.

"A deal's a deal, Ally." He laughed and picked me up.

I struggled and kicked, trying to break free. Elliott began to tickle me.

"N-n-no! H-help!" I said in between fits of laughter.

"Mud time!" Elliot shouted excitedly and grinned.

He stopped tickling me, now carrying me over his shoulder.

"No!" I squealed as he pushed me into the mud pit.

I was coated in mud, but not coated in defeat. I grabbed a laughing Elliott into the mud with me, filthing him up too.

"Oh no you didn't!" he laughed and smeared mud all over my face.

"I did," I grinned.

I jumped out of the pit, but I was pulled back in again.

.

***Austin***

"They've always been like this," Kelly said to us and smiled.

"They look so cute together!" Trish gushed.

"So would you and I." I winked at Kelly.

"I'm too good for you." She said and winked back.

"Uhh, guys, they're coming over to us." Dallas said and ran off.

Ally and Elliott ran over to us, throwing mud at us. We tried to run away, but we were covered in it.

"Noogie?" Elliot smiled at Ally.

"Nope!" she said, ran along the dock and jumped into the lake.

I've never seen her have this much fun before. It's like Elliott has brought out another side of her; the fun side that she never shows anyone else.

Elliott ran in after her, almost landing on top of her. He rubbed her head while she laughed hysterically. She jumped on his back and pushed him under the water, but he flipped her off of his shoulders. I turned to Kelly.

"Want to swim?" I asked Kelly.

"Not with you," she smiled.

_'Are all girls avoiding me now?'_

It was already dark, the sun disappearing and being replaced by the moon. The sky was black with a light dusting of stars. It reminded me of a face, the stars the freckles. Dallas and I headed inside and said our goodbyes.

"Hey Austin?" Dallas said.

"Yup?" I said and jumped onto the couch.

"I think I still like Ally." He whispered.

..

***Ally***

"It was great seeing you again, El. I'll see you around." I said to him and walked over to Trish.

Trish already had a smug look on her face.

"Mmhmmm," she smirked.

"Mmhmmm what?" I asked her.

"You obviously have a thing for Elliot." She told me.

"Biotch, please, no." I laughed as we headed inside.

"Oh come on, I saw you two- we all did." She said.

"Sure, he's hot, okay, really hot. And he's funny and I've known him for like, ever, but I don't have a thing for him. He's just a close friend. Plus, I just got out of a relationship." I stated and sat down at the dining room table.

"It wasn't a real relationship. ALs, you're on the market." She squealed and poured coke into two glasses.

"Oh, whatever," I playfully rolled my eyes.

I felt myself becoming tired from the long drive.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, night." I said and yawned.

"Good night, sweet dreams of Elliott," she teased.

"Whatever," I mumbled and trudged up the stairs, rubbing my eyes.

I flicked the bathroom's lightswitch on and walked inside. I looked at myself in the wooden framed mirror.

_'He's right, I do look different.'_

I splashed water on my face, brushed my teeth and went into my room. The bedroom still looks the same as it did over the years. I ran my finger over a painting of a cat, feeling the bumps on the canvas. There were still pink sheets on the beds, my white rabbit on my bed and my old ballet slippers.

We lived here until the beginning of last year, then we moved to New York and then to Miami. We never sold this house, we just kept it as a holiday home.

I climbed into bed and under the silky sheets, feeling them cover me in warmth. I may have changed, but my memories never will.

..

"Oh come on, admit it." Kelly and Trish pleaded.

"Admit what?" I asked innocently.

"That you like Elliott." Trish grinned.

"I don't." I said with a straight face.

"Als, when you don't like a guy, you pretend to vomit," Kelly said.

"SO you obviously do like Elliot." Trish finished for her.

"Nope. I don't like any guy. **AT ALL**." I declared.

Trish and Kelly sighed, most likely giving up.

"You are impossible." Kelly sighed.

"I'm over the whole Dallas thing now, I guess. Actually, I don't know. Maybe I'm not. I'm trying." I told them.

"As long as you don't go for Austin, it's all good." Kelly said.

"Ooh! You like him!" I laughed.

"Ew! I can see it, the look on his face. That guy is bad news." Kelly said.

"Speak of the devil," Trish whispered and glanced at Austin.

Austin, Dallas and Elliott were coming over to us.

"Hey girls!" Elliott smiled. "Oh, and hey Kelly."

Kelly punched him in the arm and he put his hands up.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come and swim in the lake with us," Austin offered.

"Austin, you just want to see Kelly in a bikini, you idiot." I laughed.

"So what if I do? She's good," he replied and winked at her.

"Whatever. We'll come and join you guys in a few minutes." Kelly said and ran off into the house with us following her.

Trish dug in my closet, pulling out swimsuit after swimsuit.

"You have to wear this one." Trish instructed me and held a black bikini up.

"No way, it's too skimpy." I refused.

"Oh come on, it doesn't matter! We're all friends here." Kelly said.

"Pffft." I argued.

"If you don't wear it, we'll get Elliott to tickle you." Trish threatened.

I snatched the bikini out of her hands and walked into the closet and shut the door.

"Fine. But if I feel uncomfortable in it, I'm changing!" I warned them.

"Then we'll just get him to tickle you!" Trish laughed.

I heard them whisper something, Trish sounded shocked and then she laughed. I grabbed a sarong from a shelf in the closet and walked out.

"See? You look fine." Kelly reassured me.

"Yeah, you do. Can we go swim now?" Trish said impatiently.

We ran out of the house and towards the lake, pushing the boys out of our way. Trish jumped in first, screaming. Kelly dived in and reappeared with a grin on her face.

"It's so c-c-cold!" Trish screamed.

"I'm not getting in.." I said and took a step back.

I felt arms grab me and pick me up from behind.

"Oh yes you are." They said.

"Elliott, no. Don't! I-" I was cut short when Elliott ran along the dock and threw me into the water.

He jumped in after me and grabbed onto me when I tried to get out.

"Als, a deal's a deal!" Kelly reminded me.

Elliott picked me up in the water and slung me over his shoulder. Trish and Kelly were laughing a lot now, trying to join in. He bounced up and down on the spot.

"Double throw?" he teased me.

"You wouldn't." I said seriously.

"I would, Ally-Gator!" he laughed and threw me up off of his shoulder and into the water behind him.

I was right near the bank now, a perfect place to get out. I swam over to it, paddling as quickly as I could. I jumped out and ran over to Austin and Dallas.

"Hide me," I whispered and ducked behind them.

They continued to stand there and talk as I hid behind them. I stood up slightly, but just at the wrong time. Elliott saw me and ran over to me.

"Eep! Elliot, don't!" I said in between fits of laughter.

Elliott tackled me and began to tickle me.

"Sto-stop!" I giggled.

"Never!" he said and stopped tickling me.

He got up and offered me a hand to get up, which I gladly accepted. I grabbed his hand, pulled him down and jumped up. (Yeah, it's my sneaky trick to win.) I sat on his legs.

"Now you can't get up." I smirked.

"Oh, please." He laughed and pushed me off of his legs.

"I stand corrected!" I said. "I give up."

"I was just about to."

"No you weren't, El."

"Fine, you got me. Come on, let's go for a walk for old time's sake," he said.

I hesitated.

_'When I go for a walk with guys they somehow kiss me, ask me out or insult me. But this is Elliott, he wouldn't.'_

"Hm, okay." I agreed and walked off to the rock that we sat on as kids.

Elliott climbed up first and helped me get to the top by pulling me up. I plonked down on the rock beside him, out of breath.

"Look," he said and pointed at Austin and Kelly.

"Austin's already obsessing over her. That guy is a jerk though, you should warn your sister." I told him.

"I think she can take care of herself. She's like you, she doesn't fall for jerks." Elliot said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Is something going on between you and Dallas?" Elliott asked.

"Nope. We're just friends. We had been going out until Monday night when I discovered that he was only dating me so that Austin couldn't. Dallas was worried that Austin would hurt me. But I don't get it. Everybody knows that I wouldn't fall for Austin and he wouldn't fall for me." I informed him.

"You could do better," Elliot smiled.

"I know." I mumbled.

The sun was starting to set and it slowly disappeared beneath the horizon.

"Come on, look at me." Elliott said and lifted my face up with one hand.

I looked at him. He was smiling.

"If you give me a noogie, I swear I will stab you in your sleep." I warned him.

"Or I could give you this," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

_'Really? Not again.'_

"You know the pact, El." I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If I kiss you or you kiss me, the other gets to throw the kisser in the hole." He said.

We turned around to leave and go to the hole. We climbed down the mossy rock and walked off to it.

The hole was right next to the lake in front of the house. It has mud in it, but it's not really normal mud. The mud in there stinks, it smells like dead babies. **(Don't even ask me how I know what they smell like, I'm just guessing.)**

"Ready to be pushed in?" I grinned at him.

"I'm not scared," he said and grinned back.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" he asked and turned around.

"You're going to have to throw me into the hole too, then." I said mischievously.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for Chapter 8! If you know what the last sentence means, don't tell anybody else. *shhh!***

**Did you like it?**

**I don't care if you didn't, cos it's fun writing chapters nevertheless! **

**Please review, you know how much I LOVE your guys' reviews, they inspire me to write more.**

**You know the drill, follow and favorite too please.**

**My song of the day is "The Writer" by Ellie Goulding. I think it fits the chapter well.**

**What do you think of Elliott? **

**And Dallas, did you expect what he said?**

**Let's hope that there aren't too many complications! Chapter 9 will either be up later today or tomorrow. I'll try and make it long too! :)**

**-MissGraycey**


	9. Mad

**Well, here it is! Chapter 9 is finally up.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Amelia. She reads my stories (THANK YOU, BUBS!) and pushes me to write every single day. We even IM late at night and she makes me write. (I need my beauty sleep though, girl!)**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**It's a filler but it's really long!**

* * *

You_ could say that I did end up being pushed into the hole._

_You could say that what happened wasn't a mistake._

_You could say that I meant it._

_But that's because it's all true. I did end up being pushed in, it wasn't a mistake and I did mean to kiss Elliot._

..

I hopped out of the steaming shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked around the bathroom for my clothes.

_'Dammit, my clothes are still in my room.'_

I opened the bathroom door slightly to check if anybody was in the hallway. The door creaked as I pushed it open further and dashed out. I ran as quickly as I could, holding onto my towel. I finally reached my room, huffing and puffing. I threw leggings and an oversized sweater on and walked outside to join everybody.

The campfire was warm and comforting. The fire crackled as we occasionally tossed sticks into it to prevent it from dying down. Elliot and I sat next to each other as though nothing had happened.

_That's the good thing about Elliot. He doesn't act all awkward after something happens, he acknowledges it and then moves on._

"You guys are so cute together," Trish squealed.

"We're not together!" Elliot and I shouted at the same time.

I blushed slightly and began to laugh. I tugged the ends of my sweater as they reached past my fingers. Austin moved over to Kelly's side, smirking. He put his arm around her and she smiled.

"Aww!" Trish gushed.

"Where's Dallas?" I asked curiously.

"He's gone to visit some girl or whatever," Austin shrugged.

"Ally, I thought you like Elliot?" Trish said loudly.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, TRISH, I NEVER SAID THAT!" I said too loudly for my own good.

"Good girl Ally has changed," Austin remarked.

"If you don't shut it, you won't have a mouth to talk with." I threatened Austin.

"Fine, whatever." He blew it off and turned to Kelly.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Here he goes again," I whispered to Elliot and Trish.

Sure enough, he leaned in and kissed her. I didn't even look at them, it was utterly gross. It must have lasted for about three minutes. Afterwards, Kelly put her arm around him.

"Kelly and I are going to go for a walk." Austin suddenly said, got up and walked off with Kelly.

"You don't need to be a genius to figure out what happens next." Trish commented.

"We all know what happens." I laughed.

We craned our necks to see what Austin and Kelly were getting up to. Dallas came over to our group, holding a bag of marshmallows.

"Where's Austin? Wait, and Kelly?" Dallas asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"There." Elliot pointed to two figures sitting on a bench a couple hundred meters away.

"Ah, he's already making his move and he just met Kelly yesterday!" Dallas said and laughed.

"Typical. That guy doesn't know a single thing about relationships. It's like he uses girls," I said, glaring at Dallas.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortable and looked around, hoping to find a distraction.

"Als, you're fierce tonight. Oh, look!" Trish said and pointed to Austin and Kelly, who were walking back now.

"Pretend you didn't see anything." Elliot hurriedly whispered.

We stopped talking and smiled at Austin and Kelly as they came back from where they were. They seemed to pick up on our awkward smiles and stopped.

"Hey, lovebirds." Trish greeted them and burst out laughing.

"How was your kiss?" I asked them and smirked.

"How was _yours_?" Austin shot back.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"You know," Austin said and glared at Elliot and I.

"Als, yours and Elliot's kiss.. All of us saw both of them." Trish informed me.

"Both?" I choked out.

Austin sat down next to Dallas with Kelly at his side. Elliot didn't say anything, he just roasted his marshmallow in silence. Nobody talked for the next half hour; we just sat around the small fire.

"Why don't we sing some songs?" Austin piped up and grabbed his guitar from behind the log that he was sitting on.

I heard chirps of agreement and enthusiasm.

_'These people don't get it.'_

"Ally, why don't you sing?" Kelly said and handed the guitar over to me.

I grabbed it cautiously and held it, ready to play. Fear suddenly washed over me.

"S-sorry, I c-c-can't!" I blurted out and handed the guitar over to Austin.

"Are you going to be scared forever? Are you that weak? You're just going to give in to a stupid, pointless fear, I get it. You're not ready. You're just another little geek who can't handle anything, a coward. I'm not surprised." Austin mocked me.

That was it.

"Austin, are you thick in the head? Is that it? I don't want to sing, okay? I have my reasons. You're the weak one. I know your fear, yet I don't mock you for it, do I? No, because I'm not you. I swear you were dropped on your head at birth, you little faggot." I yelled at him.

He just glared at me. His eyes were clouded over with anger. Austin did not say a word, he just sat there.

"Poor boy, is Ally such a little geek now? Now excuse me, I'm going for a walk." I excused myself and strutted off.

_'I hate him so much.'_

I walked along the dock and sat on the edge of it. The night air was surprisingly calm, there was the occasional hooting of an owl, but no sounds like there were back in Miami. It was completely and utterly different out here- I liked it. I dipped my bare feet into the lake swirling my feet around in the water. A few fish swam away from where I sat, obviously frightened of my feet.

The sounds of chatter around the fire didn't bother me. The fact that Austin was singing and strumming on his guitar didn't faze me either. Nothing does anymore.

I lay down on the creaking wooden dock and stared at the stars. There were so many, it's hard to believe that they're always there. As a kid, I used to believe that they went to their big house with the moon and came back at night.

_'What wouldn't I give to be that far away?'_

The dock creaked slightly from the weight of someone walking on it.

"Hey," he said softly.

I glanced up.

"Hey El," I mumbled.

"Come, sit up." He instructed and I did as I was told.

"mmph." I grunted.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked me, sounding concerned.

"Austin gets on my nerves." I told him.

"Trust me, he gets on mine too." He admitted.

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to sing? You're talented. Like, really talented. You weren't shy like this last year." Elliot replied.

"Well, people change." I muttered.

"Come on, Als, I know you can do it." Elliot reassured me and looked me in the eyes.

"Fine. This isn't for Austin, it's for you." I relented.

We got up and went back to the campfire, hand in hand. I sat down on the log.

"You okay?" Trish whispered.

"Peachy." I smiled. "Now, hand me that guitar please,"

"You're going to sing?" Trish squealed.

"Yes," I said and gave Austin a death glare. I took the guitar from his hands and smirked.

_'You're on your way to winning, Ally.'_

***Austin***

Ally glared at me and then smiled at Elliot.

_'Ugh, Elliot. I don't like that guy.'_

Ally began to play, her fingers moving strumming effortlessly.

All of us swayed (except for me) to the music as she sang.

"Don't you think that it's boring how people talk

Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored

Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it

Never not chasing a million things I want

And I am only as young as the minute is full of it

Getting pumped up from the little bright things I bought

But I know they'll never own me

(Yeah)

Baby be the class clown

I'll be the beauty queen in tears

It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)

We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane

I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space

But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames

How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known

And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them

Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne

But I know it's not forever

(Yeah)

Baby be the class clown

I'll be the beauty queen in tears

It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)

We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

It looked alright in the pictures (yeah)

Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it? (yeah)

I fall apart with all my heart (yeah)

And you can watch from your window (yeah)

[laughs]

And you can watch from your window

Baby be the class clown

I'll be the beauty queen in tears

It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)

We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Let's go down to the tennis court and talk it up like yeah"

She finished singing and put the guitar down on the ground next to her.

"I never knew you could sing **that **well!" Trish squealed.

_That girl squeals as much as a newborn puppy, no, a piglet. She reminds me of one. _

"Austin, are you coming?" Dallas asked.

"Where?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Inside." Dallas said.

"Eh, just now." I answered.

Ally, Kelly and Trish were giggling about something and a few looks were shot in our direction, followed by more giggles.

"Come on, let's get away before they do something to us," Dallas whispered.

We agreed and hastily got up. We were eager to get away from the giggling, to be honest; the giggling was kind of creepy. I heard Trish say something, to which Ally responded with a gasp and then a snort of laughter.

We finally reached the spot that we had previously decided to go to. It was far away enough for us not to hear the girls and the girls not to hear us, but we could still see them clearly.

Ally was writing in her precious brown book whilst Kelly and Trish nattered on about something (I'm assuming guys, judging by the look on their faces). She seemed completely lost in whatever she was writing about, tapping her foot every so often and smiling slightly.

"You're staring at Kelly," Dallas said, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, she's cute," I grinned.

Elliot suddenly said, "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Dallas said.

"Mmm?" I responded.

"I think I like Ally." He said confidently.

I groaned.

_'Is it Fall For Ally Week?'_

"You too? Who next, Barack Obama?" I groaned.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Elliot asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Dallas shrugged and gave me a look that says "Whatever".

"Dallas likes her too." I answered him.

"Oh, wow. Well I'm not going to compete for her, that's for sure." Elliot laughed.

That suddenly sparked an idea off in my head. I couldn't help a grin from spreading across my face.

"Oh no," Dallas groaned.

"Oh, yes," I grinned. "You guys have a week to get Ally, the one who wins gets her."

"Austin, that's not right." Dallas protested.

"Yeah, Austin, she's not some object that you can mess with." Elliot added.

"Or I can take her," I smirked.

"Please, she'd never fall for you." Dallas argued.

"A week," I said in a sing song voice.

"Fine. Just so you know, this is sick, manipulating a girl like that." Dallas agreed.

..

***Dallas***

I can't do it, I won't.

I'm sitting here on the couch, trying to think of a way out. I'm not just going to toy with Ally. I'm not Austin. Sure, he's really fun, but he's a jerk when it comes to girls.

"Elliot!" I said in a shout-whisper as he passed me on his way to the kitchen.

"Mm?" he said.

"Come here while Austin's upstairs!" I whispered.

Elliot sat on a beanbag.

"Yeah?" he asked half-heartedly.

"We have to tell Ally." I said, glancing up at the staircase every now and then.

"We can't, or else he'll make a move on her." Elliot said.

He stopped and thought for a few seconds.

"But then again, Ally wouldn't ever fall for Austin. He's a jerk and he's too busy with Kelly." He said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. We just need to keep Austin and Kelly together during the summer so he can't go for Ally!" I exclaimed.

We heard footsteps running down the steps and into the living room.

"Come sit, Austin." I said and gestured for him to sit down.

"Uh, okay?" he agreed and plopped down onto the red armchair.

"Listen, Dallas and I were just talking and we've decided that we won't have that contest over Ally." Elliot told him straight up.

"What? You agreed!" Austin squeaked.

"Sorry, we're not like you." I added.

"You know the deal, I get Ally." Austin said uneasily.

Elliot and I laughed.

"Yeah, 'cos she'll fall for you. Austin, she practically hates your guts." I told him.

"Hmmph. I'm going to bed," Austin huffed and went upstairs.

"Come on, we've got to go and tell while we still can." Elliot said.

..

***Ally***

"You've got to be kidding!" I said, shocked.

"Nope, it all happened." Trish boasted.

"Look who's coming," Kelly said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls, can we steal Ally for a minute?" Dallas asked.

"Nope. She's staying right here." Trish refused.

"I don't feel like being tickled or thrown in the water right now, just do what you have to here." I told them.

Elliot sat down and Dallas did so too a few seconds later.

"Okay, Ally, don't be mad.." Dallas started.

"As mad as I was on Monday night?" I asked.

"Yup." He sighed.

"Go on," Trish instructed.

"Okay, um.. Austin wanted us to have a bet or contest or whatever it is to see who can get you to like us in a week. At first we said yes, but then we disagreed because it's wrong. Austin made a deal in the beginning that if we back out, he gets you. That's wrong." Elliot informed me.

"Woah, wait. So I'm just an object?" I spat.

"We don't think so, but Austin sees every girl as an object. When we told him that we won't go through with it, he became really mad. You know, cos he didn't expect this to happen. He doesn't want you, he wants Kelly." Dallas said.

"Thank goodness! And I wouldn't fall for the little trash anyways. EVER." I said, feeling relieved.

"Well, we'll just be off then. Be careful, we can't let you get hurt." Elliot said and smiled at me.

Dallas and Elliot walked back off into the house.

Trish waited until they were out of earshot. "Do you think they're gay?" she asked seriously. "Because you don't get cute guys as perfect as them that aren't gay."

"You're not being serious, are you?" I laughed so hard that I spat my juice out.

"I can confirm that." Kelly giggled.

"What?" Trish asked at her peak of curiosity by now.

"He kissed Ally. Twice. He has a rule that he doesn't kiss girls unless, you know, he likes them." Kelly said with a smug look on her face.

"Hahaha, you're very funny." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I wonder if Austin's half-girl. He's always like a PMSing girl." Trish pondered thoughtfully.

"Maybe, I mean, he's such a weirdo." I agreed.

"But he's cute too," Kelly cooed dreamily.

"Meh. " I scoffed.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight guys," Trish yawned and trudged to the house.

"Yeah, I'm going back home. See you tomorrow Allygator!" she said and stuck her tongue out before jogging over to her house.

_'Great. Now I'm alone. Maybe it's better that way.'_

I picked the shiny guitar up and began to strum a few chords on it, gently plucking at the strings with my fingers.

"SHUT IT! I NEED MY SLEEP!" I heard Trish yell from our shared bedroom.

"Sorry," I muttered and put the guitar down on the grass.

I didn't particularly feel like going inside to Trish's heavy snoring and the overpowering smell of perfume in the room either. I pulled my songbook out from under the log that I sat on and began to scribble down some lyrics.

_'Nope.'_

_'Too cheesy.'_

_'Really?'_

I guess I wasn't in a good songwriting mood, so I just flipped through endless pages of songs. My book had become dog-eared over time, a few pages stained. A lot of the songs in my book are completely pointless with no meaning at all.

I leaned against the log and stared at the stars like I used to as a child. The darkness enveloped me and pulled me into a deep sleep.

.

I was awoken by constant chatter and giggling. I opened my eyes slightly, trying to get used to the bright light.

"She's awake!" Trish yelled.

"Trish, we're right here." Kelly laughed.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What?" I asked and looked around.

"You fell asleep outside." Austin laughed.

"I may have just woken up but I can still stab you." I threatened.

I reached under the log to get my songbook out.

"My songbook! Where is it?" I panicked.

"You mean this old thing?" Austin teased and held it up, too high for me to reach.

"Austin, I'm warning you. Give it back." I yelled.

"Nah, I want to see what's in here," he smirked.

"You little-" I shouted and lunged at him.

He pulled the book away just in time, reading it. He frowned, obviously puzzled.

"Aw, shame. Can't wittle Austin read the big words?" I teased.

"The book's mine now." He declared.

"AUSTIN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? GIVE IT BACK TO ME, YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" I screamed.

He tossed the book in my direction and sat down.

"You have no idea how much I hate you." I spat.

"No, I know you hate the fact that you love me." He said.

"You are an idiot." I rolled my eyes.

I turned my attention to Trish. "Come on, let's go swim."

"Sure." She agreed.

I stopped. "Wait, where's Kelly?" I asked.

"Here!" she called from the water.

"You're already swimming? Isn't it like 6am or something?"

"Nope. It's-" she checked her watch "Noon."

I took my dress off and ran over to the water (Don't worry, I was wearing a bikini, you weirdo.) I grabbed a lilo (it's a pool floaty thingy!) and lay on it. It was relaxing, just lying there whilst the water swayed gently beneath you.

The guys were jumping in the water now, splashing Trish and Kelly. I closed my eyes as the sun was burning them.

The float began to shake slightly, but I wasn't really bothered. I felt a tug on my hand and took it out of the water. I folded my hands over my stomach, just wanting to relax. Someone pulled my arm and I fell into the water.

"What the hell, Austin?" I yelled when I resurfaced. I turned around.

"Oh, it's you, Elliot. It's fine then," I smiled.

I swam to a slightly shallower bit of the lake so that I could stand.

"You didn't have to do that, I was relaxing there!" I playfully reprimanded him and splashed water all over his face.

"Pfft, you, relax?" He laughed.

"That's all I ever do, El." I giggled and crossed my arms over my chest.

Trish had taken the float for herself now, relaxing on it. I glanced over to the dock where Austin, Dallas and Kelly were sitting. Austin had his arm around her as usual.

_'Player.'_

"You're not getting out," Elliot stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, please, you can't stop me!" I laughed.

"really?" he asked and picked me up.

"Stop!" I screamed whilst laughing uncontrollably.

"Fine," he sighed and put me down.

"Thank you, and ouch!" I giggled.

Elliot looked at me.

"That's the Ally I know," he smiled and splashed me.

"What, hurt?" I joked.

"Nope, cool and-"

"And?"

"Pretty." He gave me a small smile.

"Aww, and you're as good a liar as ever," I stuck my tongue out.

"I wasn't lying," He said seriously.

I looked into his eyes. They were brown, a completely different shade to Austin's. They were softer, they weren't filled with hatred when he looked at me. We held our gaze for what seemed like forever when I did the unthinkable.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, my lips gently on his. He held me around the waist, but he didn't hurt me, he held me gently. I stood on my toes for no reason, even though we were in water.

"Are you two going to kiss _every_ day?" Trish groaned.

We pulled apart and looked at Trish.

"Uh, sorry," I blushed.

"Wanna get out?" Elliot asked.

"Please." I grinned and jumped out of the lake.

We went to sit by Dallas, Austin and Kelly. They looked up at us and smiled (well, except for Austin) at us.

"You guys are **so** cute together! Even though it's weird seeing my brother making out with a girl, it's adorable." Kelly cooed.

"Oh, that, uh, yeah." I said and blushed and sat down beside Kelly.

Austin obviously decided that the mentioning of kissing was his cue to kiss Kelly, because he did. The thing that confused me was that he didn't even close his eyes. Who keeps their eyes open? Surprisingly, he pulled away first, smirking. Dallas just sat there, like it happens all the time. Well, I guess it does.

"You guys are cute together," I told Kelly.

"We're together? Like together together?" she sounded shocked.

"Yes! Yes, we are." Austin said quickly.

"Oh," Kelly said and smiled.

She seemed surprised that she could pick a popular and "good looking" guy like Austin up. We all were, actually. Austin had declared in the past that he only likes blonde girls.

"Ally! Ally, help!" Trish shouted.

In a state of panic and confusion, I ran and jumped into the lake, swimming over to Trish.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, looking around frantically.

"I need a towel. Would you mind getting me one?" she smiled.

"There's one on the bank already. It will do." I sighed.

"Fine," she jumped off of the float and waded over to the bank. She hopped out and dried herself off before going to swear at Austin for no reason.

_'Only Trish can do that.'_

..

I was already in my pajamas, about to go to bed when I heard clinking and chatting downstairs.

_'I should go and show my face and socialize for a few minutes.'_

I walked down the stairs, my slippers making hardly any noise as I went into the living room.

"Hey guys," I smiled and yawned.

They turned around. "Hey Ally!"

"Want one?" Dallas said and handed me a can.

I took it and turned it over in my hands, reading the label.

"Beer? You offered me beer?" I shouted.

"Mmhmm," he said and took a sip of his beer.

"Disgusting." I commented.

"N-no," Dallas said, already slurring his words.

"You're already drunk, dammit! I'm going to call a cab and send you home. You're so not staying here if you'll be drinking." I informed him and texted the departure address and the arrival address to a Taxi company.

I turned to Elliot, Trish, Kelly and Austin.

"Any of you drinking? Hold up your drinks." I instructed.

They held their drinks up, all either Coke or water.

"Good, otherwise you'll be going with Dallas." I said lowly.

.

Dallas stumbled into the cab, I shut the door loudly and the car sped off.

_'Glad he's gone.'_

I headed back inside, slightly relieved. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and joined Trish, Austin, Kelly and Elliot.

"Same old Ally," Elliot chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder.

I didn't move it off, either. I didn't have a reason to. Austin glared at Elliot and put his arm around Kelly's waist.

"These couples are in here and I'm just alone. Goodnight," Trish moaned and went to our room.

"Come on, guys, the silence is weird now. Let's watch a movie! Ally and I will make popcorn," Kelly suggested.

I followed Kelly into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of popcorn out of the cupboard.

"I guess Dallas isn't perfect," Kelly said as she pushed the microwave popcorn into the microwave.

I hopped onto the counter. "Yup, nobody is." I sighed.

"What about Elliot?" she asked.

"He seems perfect, but Dallas did in the beginning too." I reminded her.

"True. I know Austin isn far from perfect, he's anything but. But there's something that draws me to him-"she tapped her chin.

"It's the whole popular tough 'I'm a bad boy' thing, I know." I finished for her.

"How did you know?" she asked, seeming impressed.

I jumped off of the counter and grabbed a bowl.

"Remember Jason?" I asked her.

"Yep?"

"He was one of them, that's how I know."

"Oh yeah, you guys were like the iconic couple of the school! But he was bad news, he still is."

"Same as Austin."

The microwave beeped and I took the popcorn out, emptying the bag's contents into a large bowl.

"C'mon, let's go," I said and we went into the dark living room.

I sat down near (not next to) Elliot and Kelly sat right by Austin. The movie started, the music was really loud.

"Who chose this?" I said and inspected the DVD cover, "Paranormal Activity 4?"

"I did," Austin smirked.

"Typical."

Admittedly, I did scoot closer to Elliot during the scary scenes and buried my head in his chest when it became too scary for me. He stroked my hair.

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed me.

Obviously, Austin wanted to seem like the better guy, so he was all lovey-dovey towards Kelly.

"Can you guys keep your making out to a minimum? I can hear it." I said and kicked Austin.

He just smirked.

_'At least Elliot isn't like that.'_

I glanced at Kelly and Austin every so often. Kelly was now invading Austin's space whilst he tried to look happy. Austin paused the movie.

"I'm hungry!" Austin whined.

"I'm not making more popcorn, go make it yourself." I told him.

"Fine. Elliot, come, let's go and make popcorn." Austin said and strolled into the kitchen, Elliot just behind him.

"Austin's being really lovey-dovey now, he needs to dial it down a bit." Kelly whispered.

"I know, right!" I commented.

"I'm going to get some soda, want some?" I offered.

Kelly shook her head, leaving me to get it. I padded into the kitchen with my super stealthy silent slippers.

"No, Austin!" Elliot sounded mad.

"What? I can do what I want!"

"She's my sister, not a tool!"

"Whatever."

I heard them coming into the living room so I quickly darted back to the couch, sadly without a soda.

Austin and Elliot sat on the couch again. Austin sat down so hastily that the freshly buttered popcorn landed all over myself and him too.

"Thanks, idiot." I mumbled and stormed off into the kitchen.

He followed me, seeming mad too. I grabbed a tea towel and wiped myself down. I felt Austin's hand on my arm, but I continued to remove all of the butter. He seemed to get impatient as he eventually grabbed my arm and turned me around.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 9! I published two chapters today (ch. 8 and 9) so I'm quite happy!**

**Please review, follow, favourite, blah blah blah.**

**It's pretty late so I'm not really into the Author's note thing right now. *yawn***

**-MissGraycey**


	10. You're tough, Ally Dawson

**Here's chapter 10!**

**You guys are amazing, I would've just left the chapter if you didn't ask me to do it. **

***New Character Alert***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"We need to talk."**

.

"No thanks." I declined and pushed past him.

Austin grabbed my arm again, his face as hard as stone.

"No, really. We need to talk." He said lowly and seriously.

"You have two minutes." I hissed.

"Don't trust Elliot." Austin warned me.

"I have every reason to trust him, I've known him since I was four." I snapped back.

"Are you going to take a guy's advice or not? I know trouble when I see it." He said impatiently.

"Says the epitome of trouble." I rolled my eyes. "And what is so wrong with Elliot?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but he doesn't seem right."

"I know what it is. You think there's something off about Elliot because he knows how to treat a girl, he's funny, he's smart and he could pick up any girl." I pointed out.

"He can't!" Austin protested.

I glanced at the clock. "Can I go now?" I asked.

"Mmph, yes." He muttered.

"Well, then let go of my arm, will you?"

He let go of my arm and I inspected it.

"Gee, thanks for the red mark, idiot." I said as I joined Elliot and Kelly again.

I fell back onto the couch and sighed.

"I cannot stand that guy." I remarked.

"I can't stand you either," Austin said.

He put his arm around Kelly, a stupid grin spread all over his face. Throughout the whole movie, they were either kissing or whispering to each other.

_'Ew.'_

The movie slowly faded out and the credits rolled down the screen. I couldn't stand all of Kelly and Austin's romance (like dude, you don't have to kiss her every two minutes!) any longer.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Night guys. Oh, you two can stay over tonight if you want." I yawned and slowly walked upstairs.

"Trish, are you asleep?" I whispered as I crept into our room.

"Nope," she said and shifted to the other side of her bed, patting the space next to her.

I sat down and looked at her laptop screen.

"Trent's Facebook page? Really Trish? Really?" I interrogated her.

"Yup. I'm chatting to him." She smiled.

"And?"

"Well.." she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh God, you're not-"

"Yup, I'm dating the boy again!" she informed me.

"But he cheated on you!" I practically screamed.

"I'm giving him another chance." A devious look spread across her face.

"Oh no, what now?" I sighed.

"Can he stay here with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine, I don't know why I'm such a good friend, honestly." I agreed.

"Maybe because I taught you," trish grinned.

"Haha, you're so funny." I dead panned.

"I wasn't joking. Anyways, what's up with you and Elliot?" Trish put her laptop down beside her and leaned against the wall.

"Not much," I simply replied.

"Oh come on, you guys are like, the cutest unofficial couple EVER!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I don't want a boyfriend." I muttered.

"Then why did you kiss the boy?" she laughed.

"I don't know, something just came over me."

"Twice?" Trish asked.

"The first time wasn't my fault, he kissed me.." I objected.

"No, Als, you're confused! I mean the times _you_ kissed _him_." She explained.

"Oh, true. The first time, I was just being mischievous, I guess it was for fun? And the second time, well, I kind of had to." I said.

"You are so confusing, you know that?" Trish laughed.

"I'm a girl, so it doesn't matter, I can be as irrational as I want and just blame it on hormones." I replied.

I looked over at Trish.

"Trish?" I whispered and shook her.

She was already asleep, snoring softly.

_'I guess I won't be sleeping tonight then.'_

I wrapped myself in my fluffy pink dressing gown and shuffled outside. I saw some animal rustling in the bushes and I walked towards it, hoping to pet it.

"Damn!" I heard a voice curse from the bush.

_'Huh?'_

"Whoever you are, stand up where I can see you." I said calmly.

I had caught on that the thing in the bushes was not an animal, but in fact, a person. The person, wearing a hoodie and holding a can of spray paint, stood up.

"Take your hood off so I can see you." I instructed.

He took his hood off tor reveal that 'he' was a female.

"Sup, I'm Cassidy, but call me Cass." She greeted and walked towards me.

"Don't shoot me!" I said and took a step back.

I looked at the grinning girl.

"Is your surname Hollows by any chance?" I asked.

"Yep, how did you know?" she looked around suspiciously. "You're not a cop, are you?"

"What? No! It's me, Ally, Ally Dawson. We were in the same school until last year." I reminded her.

"What? Ally? But you look so.. Different!" she said in disbelief.

"I know. What brings you and your spraypaint here?" I asked curiously.

"This," she grinned and pointed to a sign that she had painted on a tree.

"Would you mind not vandalizing everything you see?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I would. Vandalism is fun." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay then." I mumbled.

I heard a lightswitch flick on from inside the house and footsteps coming to us.

"Would you mind keeping it down, weirdo?" Austin snapped at me.

"Sorry, I was just talking to Cassidy." I muttered.

Austin turned his attention to the blonde.

"Well hey there, hottie." He said and winked at her.

I groaned.

_'Poor girl.'_

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon," he winked at her again.

Seriously, does this guy have something stuck in his eye?

She smiled at him, but not a friendly shy cutesy girl smile. This, my friends, is known as her Cassidy smile.

"If you guys are going to be making out, warn me so I can get the hose pipe." I glared at Cassidy.

I don't like Cassidy. I never have and I never will. That girl is the female version of Austin, except worse. She could break Austin if she felt like it, and he's not hard to break.

"Shut up, weirdo." He said.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks the girl is weird!" Cassidy laughed evilly.

"Whatever." I mumbled and made my way inside.

.

***Austin***

I could tell that Ally hates Cassidy by her attitude. Although it was dark outside, I could see the anger in her eyes.

_'I guess I'll just have to make her even angrier.' _I thought as I smirked to myself. _'Messing with Ally is so easy, she's stupid.'_

"Are you going to invite me inside or not?" Cassidy smirked.

I put my arm around her waist and led her inside.

_'This should be fun.'_

Ally sat in front of the tv, clicking away on her Macbook.

"Go to bed, weirdo. The couch is ours," I smirked.

"And who owns this couch?" she said rhetorically, not looking up from the screen.

"What are you so busy with?" Cassidy snorted.

"Something that you couldn't comprehend." She said, still typing away.

"Listen, Big Brain-" Cassidy began to say.

"Actually, the size of your brain doesn't determine your intelligence." Ally interrupted her.

"I don't like you." She narrowed her eyes at Ally.

"Good, then the feeling's mutual!" she smiled undefeated and continued typing.

_'Time for some fun.'_

Apparently, Cassidy had the same idea as I did.

"Really? ANOTHER Smooch-fest? I want to write in peace, doofus." Ally moaned.

She jumped up off of the couch, leaving her laptop behind and bounded up the stairs in a huff. Cassidy pulled apart before I did.

"Time for you to go home." I said to Cassidy.

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"See you tomorrow, cutie." She winked and walked out of the door, disappearing into the darkness.

Hmm.

Kelly and Cassidy.

.

***Ally***

I snuck into my room, peeping around the door. I went inside and sat on my bed, kicking my slippers off. Trish suddenly woke up.

"Get out, I want to sleep and I know you won't be sleeping." She said sleepily and threw a pillow at me.

I sighed and left the room.

_'Now where do I go?'_

One thing's for sure, I won't go into the living room while Austin's in there, so that means the kitchen and dining room are out too. The bathroom is a weird place to go to and if I go outside, I might stumble across another person that I know _(Which I am __**SO**__ not in the mood for right now)_.

There's only one place- the guys' room. I figured it would be fine since only Elliot is in there. I knocked on the door, soon hearing a faint "come in". I gingerly stepped into the room and the smell of guys hit me like a tsunami.

"Ally?" Elliot asked and sat up in bed. "What's up?"

"I have nowhere to go, Trish kicked me out of our room, Austin's downstairs making out with Cassidy and I am so not going outside." I told him.

"Where's Kelly?" he asked.

"Probably about to make out with Austin too." I shrugged.

"Well, you're welcome here." He smiled sleepily and flopped back down onto his pillow.

"Haha, thanks." I said.

I sat down on the black couch in the room and sighed.

The door suddenly burst open with a lot of force. Austin walked in and then stopped in his tracks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are _you_ in _here_?" he questioned me.

"She has nowhere else to go." Elliot answered for me.

"Go downstairs, Kelly and some other dude will keep you company there." Austin said.

"Why do strange people keep coming into the house?" I groaned.

"Maybe because they follow the weirdo's scent." Austin sniggered at his own remark.

"That's it, I'm sleeping right here on this couch and you can't stop me." I firmly told Austin and flicked the lights off.

"You're right. I can't stop you from falling asleep on the couch." He said.

_'Huh?' _

_Never mind, I just need to sleep. _

I heard giggling, someone hushing the others and snorts of laughter. I felt something on my face which made me jump up in shock.

_Whack!_

My fist connected with Austin's jaw out of impulse, I guess.

"Ow!" he said in a high-pitched tone.

I felt my face.

'Great, sharpie.'

"I'm not going to apologize because you deserved it." I smirked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Et me uh ice" he tried to say, to which Kelly responded with a gasp and she ran downstairs.

Kelly came running back upstairs and handed an ice pack over to Austin.

"You're such a good girlfriend," Trish cooed, "Too bad Austin was making out with Cassidy last night."

"YOU WHAT?" Kelly sounded mad and glared at Austin.

Austin glared back at me.

"YOU FRICKIN' TOLD HER?" He barked.

"Well, Trish wanted to know why I was so peed off." I shrugged, not caring.

"Oh, so you were jealous?" Austin smirked.

"Please, anything but, Asstin." I scoffed.

"Austin. It's Austin." He whined.

"I know," I said before smirking and leaving the room.

**Ally: 1**

**Austin: 0**

.

Here I am, sitting on the edge of the old wooden dock as the wind nips at me. The dock creaks as the water below it swirls and the sound of quiet footsteps can be heard.

One of his arms folds itself around my shoulder. I continue to dip my perfectly manicured toes in the water, making the small tadpoles swim away.

"Why are you out here?" he asks.

"I'm bored. Trish and Kelly have gone out fetch Trish's boyfriend." I reply.

"I know."

"Elliot?" I ask and turn to face him.

"Yes?" he answers.

"What's up?" I question him.

"What do you mean?" he sounds confused.

"Since Cassidy came here, you've been, I don't know.. Strange? On edge?" I inform him.

Elliot lets go of me and sighs.

"It's nothing." He reassures me.

"Tell me, El. We're best friends, you can trust me." I say quietly.

"There are just some complications between Cass and I.." he mumbles.

"Like?" I interrogate him.

"She has a thing for me, and I had one for her," he answers.

"That's not so bad, is it?" I chuckle.

Elliot doesn't reply.

"Oh, you like her," I smile. "I guess the Love Doctor is making a return."

"She's with Austin." Elliot says.

"You and I both know that won't last for very long!" I inform him.

"Maybe." He shrugs.

"I think she's using Austin to make you jealous. I mean, she only kisses him when you're around her." I say.

Elliot gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To Cass, I need to talk to her." He simply replies and walks off.

_Great, now I really am all alone and bored. It's not as though I like Elliot, right? It's just that he's so close to me and I'm worried about him and Cassidy. I wouldn't expect that from him, he's known her for years and he still doesn't understand that she's worse than Austin. And guys forgive her when she cheats on them because she's pretty, but she just rolls her eyes and walks off._

I run my fingers over the cover of my songbook, tracing the A on the front cover. I flip through the pages, looking for a clean and empty page to write on. A few ducks swim in the distance, making a lot of noise as they fight over bits of bread.

Bread? Nobody's here but Elliot and Cassidy, and I can see them.

_'Who's feeding them?'_

I jump up and walk over to where a person was standing at the side of the lake.

"Excuse me, this is private property," I tell the person.

"I thought I was allowed here, weirdo." He said, turned around to face me and smirked.

"Oh, it's _you_." I muttered.

"What's wrong, weirdo? Not happy to see Austin?" he mocked.

"You don't even like ducks, yet you're feeding them." I commented.

"So what? I can do what I want." He said.

"I didn't say that you're not allowed to," I said and threw a rock into the water.

"You're doing it wrong." He said and threw a rock even further along.

"That's because you're a guy. You can throw things far!" I moaned.

"Nope, this is how you do it." He showed me as he tilted his arm back and threw the stone even further this time.

I threw a little stone in, still fairly close to us.

"You're hopeless," he sighed as he grabbed my arm and pulled it back.

He pushed it and I let go of the rock, letting it fly far away.

"Thanks," I said. "I should get going," I walked past a thorn tree, scraping past it on my way.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath.

"Your arm's bleeding." Austin commented.

"Oh, really? I thought it was just peeing." I shot back at him.

"Here, weirdo." He said and handed me his jacket.

_'Just like the robbery at the store and the day at the beach..'_

"I'm not going to mess your jacket up with my blood for the third time, idiot." I replied and handed his jacket back to him.

"You're so stubborn, like all girls." He groaned and splashed water onto my arm.

"Ouch! And not all girls are stubborn." I glared at him.

"Well, most girls are the same. You get weirdo freak nerds like you, or the re-usable trash hot ones." He commented.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't even belong to a group." He continued.

"What do you mean?" I spat.

"You're a weird freak nerd, but you can still get guys. You can't get me, so you're not hot, but you can get other guys." He told me.

"Except for the day on the beach when you tried to kiss me," I reminded him and smirked.

**Ally: 2  
Austin: 0**

"I was thinking of Kira. But I have Kelly now," he rolled his eyes.

"And Cassidy." I added.

"Nah, she's no good, she's obviously using me to make Elliot jealous. I don't even know why you and her would like a guy like him." He laughed.

"WHAT? I don't like Elliot! And dude, she's basically the female version of you." I said.

"As if. I don't use girls to make other girls jealous." He scoffed.

"Please! You used Katy to make Kira jealous, you used Fae to make Kim jealous-" I said.

"All girls love me." He interrupted me.

"How is that even relevant? I was talking about you making girls jealous, and no. Not all girls love you, I don't." I shot back.

"You think I am, and I quote; "good looking and talented, but a complete jerk." Austin said.

**Ally: 2**

**Austin: 1**

"I wrote that when I first met you. If you read a more recent page, you'll see that I hate you." I informed him.

"You hate loving me." He teased.

"I will stab you in your sleep." I threatened.

"Go ahead," he grinned, knowing that I wouldn't.

"You are so annoying!" I huffed and stormed off, leaving him smirking to himself.

"Aw, come back, Ally-kins!" he pretended to look sad.

I turned around. "What?" I hissed.

"Come here," he said and beckoned for me to follow him as he walked off into the bushes.

"I don't think so! I don't feel like being murdered today, try again tomorrow." I called after him.

He reappeared out of the bushes.

"Come," he said and grabbed my wrist.

We walked along a path that twisted through a forest.

"How did you find this path?" I asked him.

"Kelly showed me." He smiled.

"And I suppose this is your making out spot?" I assumed.

"Nope," he pushed a few branches out of the way, revealing a clearing. "This is."

"This place is amazing!" I gushed. "Why did you show me this, exactly?"

"If you're looking for me, I'll be here making out with Cassidy or Kelly." He smirked.

"Whatever, don't ask me what to do when they break your heart." I said and sat down on a rock.

"There's more," he said and made me get up.

"I'm tired!" I whined.

***Austin***

"Oh come on, weirdo." I said and led her to a treehouse.

"Since when has this treehouse been here?" she asked me.

"Two days ago, I built it.." I boasted.

"So **that's** where all of the tools went to," Ally said.

"Come!" I called as I climbed into the treehouse.

She slowly climbed after me.

"I swear, if you murder me, I'll haunt you." She warned.

"Yeah, like I'd waste my time and energy on you," I said and sat down on the floor.

Ally stuck her head through the treehouse's door, looking impressed. She seemed to be battling to get in, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She rolled onto the floor, laughing. She eventually sat next to me as there wasn't anywhere else to sit.

"This is pretty cool, but can we get out of here now?" she asked and began to climb out.

I grabbed her arm. "Nope," I said.

"I can smell your cologne, I think you put too much on." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"I know you like it," I grinned and leaned in closer.

I could hear her breathing, but she didn't say a word. She just looked at me.

I leaned in more, ready to kiss her.

She leaned back "If you think you're going to kiss me then you're wrong." She declined and hopped out of the treehouse. I heard her footsteps as she walked out of the forest and back towards the house.

_'You're tough, Ally Dawson.'_

* * *

**Did you expect that?**

**What on earth is wrong with Austin? **

**Trent will be making a comeback in chapter 11 and he won't be such a minor character anymore. **

**Please review, you know I love that!**

**Follow and Favorite too please xx**

**-MissGraycey**


	11. Sneakers to boats

**This is going to be the most cliche, predictable and dorky chapter ever, I'm just warning you.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

I climbed down the rope ladder and hopped off. I ran after Ally.

"Ally! Wait!" I called after her.

She turned around and put her hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Austin?" she sighed.

"Oh, come on." I smiled.

"What?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"You need to loosen up." I said.

Ally took her sneaker off and threw it at me.

"Is that enough loosening up?" she grunted.

"No, that's just abuse!" I laughed.

"Well then," she took her other sneaker off, "Now you can have both."

She threw her other sneaker at me before turning on her heel and walking away. I picked both sneakers up from the stream that they had fallen into. Ally continued to walk through the bushes in her white socks, stopping every now and then to take thorns out of her feet.

"Ally!" I called after her again.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"Stay where you are," I instructed and ran over to her, still holding her shoes.

"What, Austin? I just want to go back." She moaned.

"And you're going to stop every few seconds to pick thorns out of your feet?" I asked.

"Then give me my shoes!" she said.

I handed her sneakers back to her.

"I can't wear these! It's fine, thorns aren't that bad." She sighed and turned to walk.

"Or I can give you a piggyback." I shrugged.

"No way, Moon." She lowly said.

"Oh come on, I won't dump you in the lake or anything." I reasoned.

"Fine." She said and stopped for a second. "But this is completely and utterly on a friends-only basis."

"Duh, now get on." I went down on my knees and she tentatively hopped onto my back.

I (or we?) walked back in silence, except for Ally complaining whenever I jumped or tried to get her off.

_'This girl seriously needs to learn to have fun.'_

"I'm fine now, let me down." Ally said.

"What's the magic word?" I said playfully.

"Please?" she sounded annoyed.

"Nope. Now I won't let you down!" I laughed and ran over to the bonfire where everybody was sitting.

"Let me down now." She said firmly.

"What if I said no?" I chuckled.

"Then I'll do this," she said and put her little hands over my eyes.

"I can't see! Let go!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"Put me down first!" she demanded.

"Fine," I agreed and tried to let her get down, but I stumbled.

"AUSTIN!" she screamed as we both toppled over onto the ground.

"Not sorry," I smirked.

"You will be," she said and grinned.

"What?"

Ally didn't say anything; she just kept that smug look plastered on her face. I got up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes and Ally did too.

"Are you going to be that creepily silent forever?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied and grabbed my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she leaned in.

_'She's going to kiss me.'_

"You think I'm going to kiss you, Moon?" she teased.

What?

She came closer, making me take a step back. She gave me a slight shove, sending me fall backwards.

***Ally***

Austin fell backwards into the lake, screaming like a girl at the same time. He stood up (he was in the shallow end) quickly and jumped out.

"Dawson, you are so dead."

"No thanks." I smirked.

"Oh, really?" He exclaimed and pushed me into the lake.

"AUSTIN! YOU LITTLE-" I began shouting.

"Hottie McHotterson? Hearththrob? Hunk? Sexy thing?" he boasted.

"Anything but." I heaved myself out of the lake and onto the wet root-ridden bank.

I went over to the campfire looking and feeling like a dying dog. Trish handed me a towel which I gladly took and wrapped myself in it.

"First you and Elliot and now-"Trish began to say but I interrupted her.

"Nope, Elliot and I weren't a thing. I thought we discussed that. Besides, Austin and I are just friends," I quickly replied.

"It's a step up," Trent said.

"Where's my towel?" Austin said.

"In the house. Go get it, you little dog." I shouted as he walked off agitatedly.

"I don't understand you two," Kelly shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys hate each other, but you're friends, but he gave you a piggyback." She continued quizzically.

"I didn't really have a choice. Oh, and please tell your brother to wash his hair, it smells like a guy." I told her.

"I'm back!" Austin said in a sing-song voice.

"Nobody cares!" I said mocking him.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"You shut up." I shot back.

"Uh, guys, I think we have a bigger problem on our hands," Kelly whispered as she glanced at Cassidy who was walking in our direction.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Sup, biotches!" she greeted us.

"Cassidy, we're busy." I said firmly.

"Then I'll just join in your plans," she said.

"So _this_ is the legendary Cassidy." Trish said.

"Did Austin tell you how good of a kisser I am?" she smirked.

"Nope, but he did mention that nasty pimple on your nose." Trish fired back.

"Pimple?" she asked.

"Yup, chica. That thing's going to burst soon," Trish continued.

"Just like all of your fat, it's waiting to burst out of those super tight leggings." She replied and sat down.

"Hey Cass," Austin greeted her before glaring at me.

_Oh._

_It's._

_On._

Cassidy leaned in and kissed Austin, holding onto his back. She looked like a vacuum cleaner literally sucking his entire face off. I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Get a room, guys." I told them.

Austin and Cassidy pulled apart.

"Why? Are we bugging little Allykins?" Austin smirked.

"Yes, yes you are." I informed them.

"Good." They said at the same time.

"Oh, please. Cassidy, I think our neighbors from across the lake could hear your slobbery vacuum cleaner lips," I said.

**Ally: 1**

**Cassidy: 0**

"At least I can get a guy like him." She shot back.

"Do I look like I care?" I said.

"Yes, yes you do." She said.

"Listen here, little girl," I said and stood up, looking down at her. "You may have always tried to take things I want or have away from me, but feel free to take Austin. I don't want him, and I don't want to have him. So next time you think you can make me miserable, think again."

"Oh, please, like I'd want anything that you've been near." She spat.

"You want Austin, don't you?" I retorted, clearly making a point.

"Ally, why don't you just go back to listening to Nirvana and all of those stupid things?" she said.

"They were the most talented people around, and don't bring my lifestyle choices into this." I said slowly but loudly.

"Not anymore, Kurt Cobain killed himself with a shotgun. Remember that, Miss Nirvana Fan?" she shouted.

"You might want to follow in his footsteps," I replied.

With that, I turned on my heel and walked off to my special rock. I heard Cassidy's shrill voice moaning and complaining about something. I watched them in the distance as she tried to kiss Austin but he pushed her away. She soon left in a stupid tantrum of hers.

I pushed my bare feet against an adjacent rock. It was oddly cool even it must have been one of the hottest nights of the year. A few crickets chirped from the short grass below me. The lights of some fireflies shone dimly as they buzzed around doing whatever they do.

I smiled as I thought of how I used to catch fireflies every night and release them in the morning, but their light had gone until night fell once again. I swatted at a mosquito that had perched on my arm, obviously wanting to suck on my blood.

"Damn bugs!" I grunted as I attempted to swat them away.

"You know, they won't go away if you curse at them," a deep voice said from behind me.

He (duh, the girls don't have voices like that!) sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Als?" he asked.

"You know what, Elliot? I am. I don't care about that stupid cow." I muttered.

And of course I knew it was Elliot. Nobody else would come here to comfort me and he's the only one who knows that I come here to think and clear my mind.

"Wow," he replied.

"Yeah, well I really despise that monster. If she comes here, I'll go away until she's gone. I can't handle her anymore. I've been through ten years with her, is that not enough?" I said, my voice getting louder.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that, she's really mean." He simply stated.

"Really mean? Is that all? For ten freaking years she's been making my life miserable! For ten years she's been putting dead animals in my locker at school. For ten years, she would steal the guy I like. For ten years, she would do anything she could to pay me back." I shouted.

"You like Austin? And pay you back for _what_?" Elliot asked.

"NO, I DON'T LIKE AUSTIN! And in first grade, I accidentally broke her Barbie's arm off." I shouted.

"That's all?" Elliot chuckled.

"OH YEAH, YOU'D FIND IT SOO FUNNY IF SHE KILLED YOUR CAT AND LEFT ITS CARCASS IN YOUR BED! YOU'D ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT IF SHE TOLD EVERYONE ALL OF YOUR BIGGEST SECRETS! YOU'D LIKE IT IF SHE TRIED TO DROWN YOU!" I yelled.

"Sh-she did all of that?" Elliot stuttered.

"YES, she did all of that!" I yelled and jumped off of the rock.

Elliot went back to the group in silence, still baffled by the news. I slowly strolled to the dock, my second place to think, so that I could ponder over tonight's events.

_Apparently I can never be left to think in peace._

"Hey Ally,"

Austin's voice.

I know it, it's him.

"If you're coming here to gloat on how you just kissed cat killer over there, I'm not listening dude." I muttered.

"Cat killer? What are you on about?" he said and sat next to me.

"Elliot will tell you." I muttered.

"Um, okay?" Austin said unsurely as he hopped into a little rowboat. "Want to join me?"

"If it involves a chance of me drowning, sure, why not?" I agreed and hopped into the dinky little boat too.

Austin paddled out until we were in the middle of the lake and then he stopped.

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted out.

"WHAT?" I shrieked and then burst out laughing.

I regained myself quickly.

"No, Austin, I most certainly am not. The worst I have ever done is a one minute kiss, okay?" I said.

"Oh, good. Then are you, you know, PMSing?" he asked quietly.

"Gosh, you're such a boy. Nope, I just happen to hate people." I replied and chuckled.

"Why hate people?" he asked.

"Well, people like Cassidy are a reason themselves. Then there are weird people like you-" I suddenly stopped.

"No, Austin! I didn't mean it like that.." I tried to explain.

"Its fine, Ally, I get it." He mumbled.

I scooted closer to him.

"I just meant that you're so temperamental, one day you're weird and moody, the next we're best friends. What's up with you?" I questioned him.

"I'm on my period." He replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said. "Wait, what?" I did a double take.

**[A/N, yeah, haha, a Double Take. I get it!]**

"Got you," he smiled.

"Pfft, no!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Who's egotistical now?" he joked.

"Still you," I smirked.

"Weirdo!" he laughed.

"And what makes me weird?" I said.

_'Ha, I've got him.'_

"You stood up to me on the first day, you aren't scared of any of the girls at school, you stand up for what you believe in. You didn't and still don't care that I'm famous, you don't listen to Katy Perry like other teenage girls but you're not a Goth either, you don't chase after guys, you don't like it when people see you in a swimsuit and you watch The Walking Dead. You're smart but you don't belittle others because of it, that's what makes you weird." He explained.

"That's exactly how I want to be. I wouldn't change myself into one of your bimbos, trust me." I said.

***Austin***

Ally just put her feet on the side of the boat and relaxed.

"I don't only like bimbos," I protested.

"You do too!" she retorted.

"No! I like(d) Kelly!" I said.

"Oh please, everyone –even Kelly- knows that you didn't, idiot." She pointed out.

She rolled her brown eyes and shook her head. The moonlight bounced off of the curls of her long hair and onto the water, showing a hazy version of our reflection.

"Do you like Elliot?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, I do." She answered.

_Oh._

"That's cool," I said.

"As a friend, you didn't let me finish." She added.

"But you kissed him-" I said.

"That doesn't mean I like him, idiot!" She laughed.

"But you don't like me, so why won't you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because I don't feel like it," she simply said.

"You're stubborn," I muttered, but she still heard it.

Ally stuck her tongue out at me and leaned over the side of the boat to look at the water. She dipped her hand in, but she wobbled slightly.

"Aah!" she squealed as she fell into the icy lake.

She reappeared seconds later, bobbing up and down.

"Here," I said and offered her my hand to help her get up.

She took it and I hauled her into the boat.

"You're wet." I commented.

"No, really? I didn't notice!" she said sarcastically in between shivers.

"This is the fourth time, are you a jacket magnet or something?" I said and draped my jacket over her shoulders.

She stopped shivering and her cheeks soon returned to their normal shade of pink.

Even though her hair was wet and a scowl covered her face right there and then, she still looked beautiful.

_No._

_Stop it, Moon, pull yourself together._

"Thanks," she whispered and gave a little (and admittedly cute) yawn.

"Can you do me one favour?" I asked.

"What's that, Moon?" she asked tiredly and sat up.

"Just kiss me," I said.

_WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY?_

"I'll kiss you if it rains tonight." She said.

"But there are only a few clouds!" I whined.

"Too bad, Moon." She smirked.

"You smirk too much." I told her.

"And you want to kiss me too much." She said back.

Ally soon fell asleep, curled up with her head resting on my lap. She lay completely still without a sound as she slept.

We sat there for what seemed like hours before I felt something drip onto my skin. I shook Ally as more and more of them began to fall. It was now pouring with rain.

_'Thank you.'_

"What?" she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's raining!" I said to her.

"You're not serious, Moon-" she began to say.

"Oh, but I am." I replied.

"Fine. Ten seconds maximum," she rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.

The two of us leaned in, our eyes closed. Our lips met and I got a tingly feeling for a second before I knew what was happening. We were kissing, that's what was happening.

The two of us, (well I did, anyways) knew that it had been ten seconds already, but we didn't stop. Ally put her hands around the back of my neck as I held her gently around the waist. It wasn't unpleasant as my kisses with Cassidy had been, it was just right.

We slowly pulled away and I could hear Ally breathing. She looked into my eyes, not dropping the gaze until she finally spoke.

"I think we just beat my two minute record."

And right there and then, there were two things I was almost certain about; that was the best kiss ever, even though it was bucketing down and it was in a rickety old boat.

Second, I, Austin Moon, think I am in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Whatttt!**

**I bet you expected that, right?**

**Hmm, but feelings change.**

**Who knew Austin's a softy?**

**(I did, nyahaha!)**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I'm a doofus! :(**

**Review, herrdederr, whatevs.**

**Black Dirt by Sea Wolf is a really nice song, trust me.**

**Oh, and I included that thing about Kurt because he was so talented, (even though I wasn't even born yet, I like Nirvana's music.)**

**F&F, yeah, you've heard it all before.**

**G'night my lovelies!**

**-MissGraycey xx**


	12. Grunting or Kissing

**WHOOP DE DOO! Here's Chapter 12!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been in a bad spot with this story. I couldn't really think of anythiing :(**

**SO, my lovelies, this is a filler until the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now that we've uh, _kissed,_ this doesn't mean that I like you." Ally said.

"You could've pulled away," I smirked.

"Shut up, Austin. Tell anyone and I'll replace your shampoo with blue hair dye, get it?" she shot back.

"Someone's touchy," I muttered.

"No, s_omeone's _annoyed. Now, let's go back." She rolled her eyes.

I took hold of the oars and paddled back to the bank.

"I can get out myself," Ally said before I could help her.

She jumped out of the boat and onto the bank and calmly went over to Trish and Kelly. I got out, tied it to the dock and went to see what was happening. Ally smiled and laughed as Trish and Kelly said some (not very) funny things to her.

She's never smiled like that around me before. Actually, I'm not sure she's ever smiled except for when she's around.. _Elliot._

***Ally* **

**Five days later**

Considering the fact that Austin and I had kissed (although I didn't want to at all), things would be different. He'd probably tell everyone and rub it in my face, or he'd decide that I'm his next little victim. But I'm not, I won't ever be.

Trish, Kelly and I sat on a blanket spread on the grass, soaking up the sun.

"What do you think, Als?" Kelly asked.

"Huh?" Yes, bear in mind that I was lost in my own stupid thoughts and I wasn't listening to their conversation about who-knows-what, so I would be utterly confused.

"Dallas coming back, do you want him to or not?" Trish explained slowly.

"What? Why?" I screeched.

"Oh come on, we know you still like the boy." Kelly informed me and crossed her arms.

"How-" I began to say, but of course I had to be interrupted. (Does that ever **not** happen?)

"It's obvious. Do you want him to come back or not?" Trish interrogated me with her classical "If you don't answer, I'll do it myself" look of impatience on her face.

"But he-he-he was drinking!" I stuttered.

"He can stop," Kelly said.

"Fine, he can come back." I gave in and face palmed.

"Yeah, that's the thing.." Trish said, her voice rising an octave at the end.

I gave her a stern look, to which she replied with a nervous grin.

"That's where the guys are. They're meeting up with Dallas, they'll be back tomorrow." Kelly quickly said and flinched.

"What!" I shrieked. "He's coming back tomorrow? We already have two guys staying with us!"

"Guys will be guys, they can make a plan." Trish replied.

"Hmph," I scoffed at the thought.

"Oh come on, Als! We can set you two up!" Kelly insisted.

"Did I not tell you guys that the boy just dated me so that I wouldn't date Austin? Oh wait, I did tell you." I yelled out of frustration.

"Geez, Ally, calm down," Cassidy said as she walked up to us.

"What do you want, Assidy?" I snapped.

"Cassidy. Who's Dallas?" she asked and sat down, suddenly intrigued.

"A guy. You can have him if you want," I rolled my eyes.

"I've got Austin. Wait, is Dallas interested in you?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"He totally is!" Kelly squealed.

"WHAT?" I spat my orange juice out.

"Eww Ally!" Cassidy shrieked. "I'll just have to take this 'Dallas' then."

"Leave, Cassidy." Trish warned her.

"Fine, but when I do, Dallas, Austin and Elliot will be following me," she smirked.

"See if we care!" Kelly called after her.

Cassidy stalked off with half of our picnic in her arms, muttering unmentionable things. The three of us exchanged looks as she left and continued eating.

"I'm considering going back home next week." I blatantly told them as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kelly protested. "You're not going, we still have two weeks!"

"And Elliot!" Trish added.

"What about Elliot?" I asked (was my mouth full of food? Uh, yes.)

"You're obviously having conflicting thoughts about Dallas and Elliot." Kelly said as though it was obvious, which it kind of was.

"I-"

"We get it, you're a confused 17 year old girl, and you found out that your boyfriend wasn't really your boyfriend but you still like him." Trish yawned.

Kelly's phone vibrated and she answered it. Her face lighted up immediately as she replied to the text that she had just received.

"What? Does Austin want to get back together with you?" Trish squealed.

Kelly giggled.

"WHAT IS IT THEN?" Trish demanded impatiently.

"The boys will be here in a few hours," she giggled again.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked whilst stuffing my mouth full of food.

_Hey, don't judge!_

"Because Austin wants to get back together too!" she screamed.

"But isn't he with Ca-" I said but I was cut off as usual.

"He doesn't like her, he likes Kelly." Trish said slowly and firmly.

"I was hoping that we could watch some chick flicks tonight, but nope, stupid guys have to come home." I muttered.

"Stop being so negative, Als, it will be fine!" Trish sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, please, I wish I could." I mumbled and lay down, stretching my legs on the rough blanket.

"On a totally unrelated note, it's raining," Kelly said nonchalantly.

"UGH!" Trish grunted and gathered everything together before jumping up.

"Stop being so negative, Trish!" I mocked her, only to receive an annoyed grunt and eye roll from the frustrated Latina.

We ran inside, squealing as it began to pour down on us. Trish and Kelly were overly excited that their boyfriend (in Trish's case) and soon-to-be-boyfriend (In Kelly's case) would be coming back soon.

"Great, it's raining." I muttered.

"What's wrong with that?" Kelly asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe it's the fact that whenever it rains, some guy kisses me. Remember?" I pointed out and changed into my traditional homey hobo clothes.

"Yeah, you're like a lip magnet or something!" Trish laughed at her remark.

"Well, it's hardly my fault, is it?" I sighed.

The door burst open and the four boys came into the living room, soaked from the rain. Dallas looked directly at me. We made eye contact but I looked away quickly.

"Ally, can we talk in private please?" Dallas asked as he approached me.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it out here, Dallas." I said and crossed my arms.

"Please?" he pleaded quietly.

"Fine." I grunted and walked into the kitchen.

Dallas came in after me and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the counter.

"Thanks for allowing me to come back, Ally." He said.

"Mmph,"

"Ally-"

"What do you want me to say?" I spat.

"I'm sorry, Ally. You don't need to say anything, I understand." Dallas whispered.

"Good, because I wasn't intending on saying anything." I calmly said.

"I didn't mean to get drunk, Als! I-" Dallas explained.

"You what?" I narrowed my eyes at him, watching his eyes squeeze shut as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I can't tell you," he sighed and looked down.

"Would you just tell me?" I shouted at him out of frustration.

"My father used to make me drink with him when I was younger. If I didn't, he would beat me until I complied. Ever since then, I've been hooked." Dallas muttered.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized.

_Great, now I really feel bad for being such a cow._

"It's fine. I'll try not to drink anymore." Dallas said and went back into the living room, leaving me standing there.

How often am I a complete cow to people and then I discover that something happened to them? Too often.

I walked into the living room to see the group sitting in a circle. Trish turned to me, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Why are you guys sitting in a circle like that? Why has all of the furniture been removed? Are you guys performing some sort of creepy ritual?" I asked.

"No, it's Truth or Dare, silly!" Kelly giggled.

I took a few tentative steps towards the group, pausing to wonder if they are creepy weirdos. I shrugged it off (I mean, they're just odd teenagers) and sat down in between Austin and Trish.

"Ally. Truth or Dare?" Trish asked.

"Truth." I replied.

Kelly whispered a suggestion into Trish's ear and she nodded in approval.

"Rate Austin out of ten." Trish grinned.

I thought for a second.

The torments.

The insults.

The arrogance.

"Two, wholly because he has good hair. The rest is just arrogance," I declared.

_Great, fuel to add to the fire that is his ever-growing ego._

"Thanks," he smirked.

"I'll stab you if you mention it." I threatened and shot him a death glare.

"Trent, I dare you to kiss Kelly." Elliot dared, laughing.

Trent didn't hesitate (why was I not surprised?) and leaned over to where Kelly was sitting. She just sat there, a look of confusion and excitement washed over her tanned face. Trent leaned in and kissed her. They were lip-locked for about twenty seconds when Trent pulled away, looked around and then kissed Kelly again.

Trish grunted and stormed out of the room.

"Trish!" I called after her.

"No, Ally, don't come here." She shouted from upstairs.

I prised Trent off of Kelly and shoved him back to where he had been sitting beforehand.

"Do that again and I'll stab you too," I warned him.

"Hmm, Austin. Truth or Dare?" Dallas asked.

"Dare," he confidently replied.

Trent, Elliot, Kelly, Dallas and I huddled together to think of a dare. We didn't want to give him an easy one, this had to be different.

"I've got it!" Dallas exclaimed.

"What is it?" Trent asked.

"Austin, I dare you to kiss Ally." Dallas said.

"What?" we said in unison.

"No thanks," I backed away.

"It's just a dare, Als!" Elliot reminded me.

"UGH!" I grunted and rolled my eyes.

The next thing I knew, Austin's lips were on mine. To be honest, he wasn't an entirely bad kisser. I just wished that it was Dallas kissing me, not Austin. I pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"I don't like you, it was for the dare." I said lowly, but everyone heard.

"Then who _do_ you like?" Trent smirked.

"You don't have to," Kelly whispered to me and squeezed m shoulder.

I gulped and considered telling. It wouldn't matter anyways, when we get back home I can avoid Dallas during school and when I'm working.

Five faces stared at me expectantly, waiting for some kind of answer.

I took a deep breath.

_It's now or never._

I slowly answered their question. "Dallas."

* * *

**There it is! **

**Oh, the story will be ending in a few chapters' time. It needs to end sooner or later and I have another story, White Teeth Teens. I've also had a few requests for me to do another Jessie since I deleted my other one, "Fading". **

**Good news for those people! I'll be doing a Jessie One-Shot soon! If the response is good, then I'll do a Jessie story. Otherwise I'll continue with WTT and do a The Walking Dead story (yeah, it's my favourite show).**

**I might not update for a few weeks. I'm starting at a new school on Wednesday so I need to focus for a while, but then I'll do a super long chapter to make up for it!**

**Please review, I'm hoping for AT LEAST 7 reviews for this chapter so I'll be bumped up to 79 reviews xx**

**-MissGraycey**


	13. Broken down

**Aaaaannnndddd.. **

**Here's chapter 13! It's super short because I have a history test soon, so I'm mainly focusing on school.**

**Oh, and my grade went on a Bonding Tour this week! On the bus on the way back to school, the guys were all calling my name so I got annoyed.**

**THEN...**

**This cute guy in my class called my name, but I didn't know it was him, so I turned around and yelled, "WHAT NOW?". So he just sat down and it turns out that he was going to ask for my number. Way to go Ciara *rolls eyes* Yeah, I'm not very smooth with guys. I don't know what to do, I think I should just wait until he's going to ask again.**

**ANYWAYS.. This is about the story, not about my awkward inability to communicate with the male species.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You could say that what happened after I told the group that I like Dallas was good. You could also say that it was weird. Then, you could say that some parts were bad.

I slid into the seat of the van, followed by Trish, Trent, Dallas and Austin sat at the steering wheel. The window rolled down and Kelly stuck her head through it.

"Bye, Als and Trish. Take care of the guys for me," she smiled.

"We'll still see you in December!" I reminded her.

"Yeah, but still. And no babies.." Kelly raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, no no no! Ew, okay, you can stop!" I gagged at the thought.

I fist bumped Elliot and the car slowly rolled off. I could hear the gravel crunching beneath the tyres as the care picked up speed and we were moving faster, soon leaving the countryside.

Dallas put his arm around me and smiled at me. I rested my head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Sorry," I mumbled and walked away from Dallas, only to be spun around by him._

_"For what?" he said quietly and looked me in the eyes._

_"I didn't mean to-" I started to say._

_"Do what? Ally, what are you talking about?" Dallas questioned._

_"I shouldn't have told everyone.." I explained and took a step back._

_"Ally, I don't think you understand." Dallas said._

_"I do, Dallas. I just made a fool of myself in front of everybody." _

_"Ally, you didn't. I like you too," Dallas smiled._

_"You what?" I choked out._

_"I like you too." Dallas repeated himself._

_I didn't say anything, I just stood there for what seemed like forever._

_"Um, Ally?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Would you go out with me? Like, uh, be my girlfriend?" Dallas asked._

_"Yeah," _

_I had never been much of a romantic person; I had never known what to say at times like this._

* * *

I awoke to an empty car and darkness all around.

"Guys?" I called and scrambled out of the car.

"Guys?" I called a bit louder this time.

The night air hit me harder than it should in the middle of Summer. My bare arms were covered in goosebumps.

There was a scuffling sound followed by someone grabbing my shoulder.

"Ally! You're awake!" Trish squealed.

"Um, yeah. Why did the car stop?" I asked her.

"Well.." her voice became high pitched.

"What?" I interrogated her.

"The car broke down and the tow truck will be here in the morning." She said quickly.

"In the morning?" I shouted.

"Yep,"

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Somewhere over there," Trish waved vaguely in the direction of a field.

"Then let's go to them!" I sighed and started walking across the long grass.

Austin, Dallas and Trent were sitting in the long grass near a tree.

"The car broke down," Austin said as I approached them.

"Really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically and sat down next to Dallas.

"Stop being so sour," he groaned.

"Nope, that sounds boring." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Trish?" Trent asked and looked around.

"She was following me here.." I said and craned my neck to see if Trish was coming over to us.

I couldn't see her anywhere, well not within my scope. I jumped up and looked around again.

"She might be in the car." I told Trent.

He looked worried- really worried. Trent ran over to the car, hopping over rocks and ditches on the way.

We saw him opening the car door frantically and shouting her name.

Austin and Dallas exchanged looks and bolted off to join Trent, having me follow closely behind. Trish was nowhere to be seen; she wasn't in the car, in the field and the road was empty as far as we could see.

"She isn't here!" I cried and ransacked the car in search for my phone.

I dialed Trish's number frantically.

"No signal.." I moaned and leaned against the car.

"TRISH!" Dallas yelled.

There was not a sign of her- nothing.

_An hour passed._

_Four hours passed._

_Six hours passed._

_Nothing._

"She couldn't have gone far, there are empty fields for miles here." Austin reasoned.

"Way to make us feel better," Dallas commented.

"There's no time for this! Trish has no sense of direction whatsoever," I face palmed my forehead.

Trent was running around the field, looking up and down and even in the ditches for Trish, but alas, to no avail.

"She's just.. gone!" Trent said.

"Don't panic, let's just call her." Austin suggested.

"Uh, Blondie, in case you haven't noticed- WE TRIED BUT THERE IS NO SIGNAL!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Don't snap at me, it's your fault." Austin retorted.

***Austin***

_That's it. I don't like Ally anymore, I don't even know why I did in the first place._

"Children, stop, we're trying to find Ally!" Dallas reprimanded and pulled Ally closer to him.

Trent ran his hand through his hair and paced back and forth.

"She's not in the field, the car or a ditch.. And she's not walking along the road." He informed us.

"Then where is she?" Ally squeaked.

I looked at her. She even looks pretty when worry lines are engraved on her face and she is annoyed.

_But no, I don't even like her anymore. She may be good looking but other than that, there's nothing._

.

The tow truck pulled my car away and drove far off into the distance.

"Um, Austin?" Trent asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How are we going to get home?" he asked.

"uhh.." I tried to think of an answer, maybe even a way to get home.

"Good one, blondie. We're stuck here, my best friend is missing and I'm hungry!" Ally groaned.

"Gosh, are you always PMSing?" I shot back.

"Austin, stop." Dallas said lowly and draped his arm over Ally's shoulder.

"I don't understand where Trish has gone off to.." Ally whispered and buried her face in Dallas's shirt.

"Tell us about everything that happened." Trent instructed.

"Umm, well, uh.. I woke up and I got out of the car to look for you guys. Then Trish came up to me and hugged me. I said that we should find you guys and I went over to you guys but I thought she was following me." Ally sniffed.

"See? It is her fault!" I pointed out.

"And it's your fault that we can't get home." Dallas reminded me.

"Whatever,"

Ally began to dig in her sweater's pocket and pulled a vibrating phone out.

"It's ringing!" she gasped.

"But there's no signal.." Trent said.

"Should I answer it?" she asked and bit her lip.

"Yeah, do it." I said.

"I didn't ask you, blondie." She said and rolled her eyes.

Ally answered the phone anyways and frowned immediately.

**"Hello?"**

**"What?"**

**"Please-"**

**"Don't!"**

**"No! I-I- Okay, fine." **

Ally hung up and dropped her phone onto the grassy ground beneath us. She immediately collapsed onto Dallas's lap and began sobbing.

"Ally? What happened?" Dallas asked quietly and stroked her knotty hair.

"Shen ewo wjrt sl" she said in between sobs.

"Pardon?" Dallas asked.

"Some strange man called.. He said that it's either me or it's Trish," she managed to say.

"WHAT?" Dallas shouted.

"It's fine, I'll do it. Trish doesn't deserve what could happen to her," Ally stopped crying and sat up.

"You can't!" Dallas argued.

Ally slowly got up from where she had been sitting and wiped her face with the sleeve of her oversized sweater.

"Don't worry, I should be fine. If I'm not, it doesn't matter,"

And with that, she walked off.

* * *

**And that was chapter 13!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, Losers!**

**Review please, I want to reach 90 reviews before I post the next review.**

**My song of the day is Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.**

**My obsession at the moment is The Neighbourhood, their stuff is AMAZING!**

**-MissGraycey**


End file.
